Alive
by littleames
Summary: Someone makes Olivia feel alive again. Not E/O. Rated M for future chapters. Sorry for the sucky summary, I just came up with this randomly. Let me know your opinions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. Something I came up with randomly, I apologize if it's horrible.**

**Alive**

She didn't think she would ever grow used to being woken up in the middle of the night by the shrill of her phone. She tried not to complain though, because it usually meant someone was in lot worse shape than she was. She grabbed blindly at her bedside table for the cause of her lost sleep.

"Benson." Olivia said as she sat up in the bed.

"I'm about five minutes from your place, we caught a case. A girl was assaulted. Some guy tried to intervene, got his ass kicked and the suspect got away. I know this is exactly how you like to start your mornings." It was Elliot and he sounded wide awake, lucky him.

"Oh yea, you know me." It was frustrating for her because it was never ending. There would always be that one asshole out there. "Give me a few and I'll be down." She said as she started getting dressed. She put her her phone in her pocket and went to brush her teeth and make herself presentable. She snapped on her gun and badge before heading out the door.

When she got in the car, Elliot greeted her with a warm cup of coffee. "Good morning!"

"Thanks, but I never have a 'good' morning." She said with a sly smile as she took a sip of her warm deliciousness. "Though, it's slowly getting better."

Elliot laughed "Yea, you're welcome."

When they arrived at the scene, they walked over to the ambulance where a young girl was sitting. She looked to be in her early twenties. She had a few bruises on her face and her dress was ripped. Her face held the all too familiar look of fear. Olivia was sick of seeing that look on peoples faces.

"Hey, I'm Olivia from Special Victims Unit. Could you tell me what happened?"

She looked up from her daze and spoke "Uh..I was walking to meet a friend. This guy grabs me and pulls me to the alley. He uh..starts hitting me and he..ripped my dress. I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden the guy is on the ground and there is another guy..they start fighting and I called 911. The guy who attacked me kicked the other guy in the face and he ran. He smelled like sweat and mothballs, that's all I know to tell you. I was too scared to get a good look."

"Ok, that's good, you did good." Olivia said. She looked to the paramedic and asked "Where is the witness at?"

The paramedic pointed to the back of the ambulance and said "Pretty boy took a few blows to the head. He just needs a few bandages and some Tylenol and he will be fine."

Olivia looked in the ambulance and could see a guy, a very attractive guy at that, swatting a medics hand away. He looked pretty beat up. He had some cuts and bruises beginning to form. Even with blood trickling down his forehead, she still found him attractive. Maybe the blood and cuts added to the boyish, bad boy charm he had going on? She shook the thoughts from her head and stepped into the ambulance.

"Hey, I'm Detective Olivia Benson from Special Victims Unit. I heard you saved the day. Who knows what could have happened if it hadn't been for you."

He turned to look at her and a smile formed on his face. "Well, I'm glad I was able to help her."

"Did you get a good look at the guy?" She asked.

He sat up a little straighter and winced when he did so. "Yea, tall, buff and scraggly."

She smirked "I'm going to need you to come by the precinct and describe him to a sketch artist, but first I need you to get to the hospital and get checked out. I need you to have a clear head."

He looked at her with beautiful hazel eyes and a bold smile and said "Anything you need."

Was he flirting with her or just being a regular douche? Douche or not, those eyes and that smile were really working on her. "I'll see you soon, Mr.?"

"Reid, Damian Reid." He stated

"Well, I'll see you soon Mr. Reid." She said

"I'm looking forward to it, Olivia." he said as he looked up at her with a sexy mega watt smile.

She noticed his incisor was slightly crooked and it even added to his charm. There was no doubt about it, he was hot. She shook her head and stepped out.

'He is a lot younger than you, Olivia.' She said to herself. She knew she was attractive, but she was no spring chicken and guys like that were into party girls and one night stands. She didn't do either. She realized a long time ago that one night stands may bring comfort for a night, but the next morning it's all the same. You're alone and there is no one to hold you. She wanted someone to be there for her when she got home and to be there when she woke up. It's just hard to meet someone when you work crazy hours.

When she did go on dates and they found her what she did for a living, it was usually a deal breaker. A deal breaker for them if they were freaked out and a deal breaker for her if they were too interested and freaked her out. So she just stopped going on dates. She should just get a cat and call it a day. Maybe a cute tabby. Hmm.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning as Olivia walked into the station house, she sat a cup of coffee on Elliot's desk and went to sit down at her own. She heard her name being called and turned around to see Elliot walking in.

"Good morning." She said

He sat down at his desk and grabbed the cup of coffee. "Thanks, I was just about to drink that crap Munch makes." He said as he took a sip. "Ohh, that guy from yesterday is here...Damien Reid. He is in with the sketch artist now. He asked about you." He smirked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Something I should know about Detective?"

"You're welcome for the coffee and umm, no Detective. He probably asked about me because I questioned him yesterday." She said as she got up to get some creamer. "How is the sketch coming along?"

"Well, I don't know, why don't you go see." He said smiling cheekily at her.

He could be very annoying sometimes. She just shook her head and walked away towards the back rooms.

As she got there, she could see his dark hair through the window. She could tell it had a slight curl to it, but it was short enough that it didn't actually curl. He raised his head and she could see that the bruise below his eye had darkened slightly. He had a butterfly bandage below his eyebrow and a busted lip. He looked so sexy. Never would she have thought that bruises and cuts would be a turn on, but it looked good on him. Manly.

He must of felt someone staring at him because he looked up and caught her. He smiled at her and she instantly blushed. She smiled back and walked to the hall.

'Chill out, Benson.' she tried to calm herself. He was attractive, so what?

Just as that thought cleared her mind, he stepped around the corner and bumped into her. Just before she hit the wall, he wrapped his arms around her and held her up. She would be lying to herself if she said his arms didn't feel amazing wrapped around her body.

"Shit, I didn't see you, are you ok?" He said

Could her face be any more red? "Yea, I uh..I was trying to remember if I left a file at my desk. How did the sketch come out?"

He stared at her for a moment and then smiled. "It came out pretty good I think, he wasn't much to look at and judging by what he did, he isn't much at all really."

Olivia smiled at that "Guys who do those things usually aren't worth much at all."

A sly smile formed on his face and his voice deepened as he spoke "Well, I guess that's why us real men are here, to show a lady how she should really be treated."

"Maybe so." His voice had her in a puddle. He wasn't flirting with her, was he? No way. "Well, I have to get back to work, I just wanted to see if everything turned out ok." With that she smiled and started to walk away.

Damien caught up with her and stopped her. "Umm, detective, I'm going to need your number. You know, in case I think of something else." He said

She stared at him for a moment "You have my card, just call."

He smirked. "Well, I have a feeling I might remember something when you're not here. So just in case, I'll need your number."

She laughed "You could always just talk to another detective."

"That is true, but you're much easier to talk to." He said with a brave look on his face.

"Uhh, Ok." She grabbed a card and wrote her cell down. "Here, you can pretty much call anytime. I work crazy hours so I'm usually up." They were almost at her desk

"I'll be in touch Olivia, have a good day." He smiled at her and started to walk away.

As she was sitting down, she heard him speak up. "Oh and Olivia...you're really adorable when you blush." he said with a wink and walked out.

Ok, that was definitely flirting.

She heard Elliot laughing and realized her face felt hot. She knew it was blood red. "Shut up!" She said and started on her stack of paperwork.

* * *

That night she was sitting on her sofa flipping through the channels until settling on Parks and Recreation. She heard her phone go off and looked to see that she had a text message from a number she didn't recognize.

_**What are you doing on this lovely Friday night?**_

Who the hell could this be?

_**Who is this?**_

_**Liv**_

A few moments later her phone went off again.

_**It's the guy who thinks your adorable when you blush. You haven't forgotten me already, have you?**_

Oh my god she thought. She didn't think he would even keep her number. Now he is texting her at seven on a Friday night. She couldn't help but admit that it made her feel good inside.

_**Oh, yes you. Just so you know, you didn't make me blush, it was hot in the building today.**_

_**Liv**_

He made her so nervous.

_**Just so YOU know, I never said I made you blush...you're telling on yourself Detective ;)**_

She was so out of shape when it came to flirting. Was he flirting? Or was this just something younger guys did these days. How old was he anyways? She forgot to look.

_**I thought I gave you my number so you could call if you had anymore information to give me?**_

_**Liv**_

She saved his number in her phone, just in case.

_**I believe that was the reason, but I figured since I have it, I can talk to you when I want. Now answer my first question. What are you doing on this lovely Friday night?**_

_**Damien**_

She had to admit, it was nice having an attractive guy wanting to talk to her.

_**I am having a cup of tea and relaxing on my first Friday night off in forever. You?**_

_**Liv**_

Hopefully that didn't make her sound like a loser.

_**Ah, well I am sitting in my apartment trying to think of a way to get your out of yours to have dinner with me.**_

_**Damien**_

Dinner? I want to be able to jump up and get ready now, but it just seems unreal. She needed something solid in her life, not some guy looking for a new story to tell his buddies.

_**Well, if you're are looking for a booty call, you've got the wrong person.**_

_**Liv**_

That would be why he is talking to her, right?

_**Haha WOW! No, I'm not that kind of guy. That's what you think? You're wrong, I assure you. I just want to have dinner with you, Detective. Plus, it's a little early for a booty call.**_

_**Damien**_

Really?

_**How old are you? You do realize I'm a bit older than you, right?**_

_**Liv**_

She felt weird asking, but she had to know. Something about him was appealing and she wanted to know more. Was his personality as attractive as his looks?

_**Ahh, that is what you're worried about. I'm 26, but I've been told I'm an old soul. Age is, in fact, just a number, Olivia.**_

_**Damien**_

TWENTY-SIX? He is twenty-six and asking me to dinner. Holy shit.

_**Omg, 26? I'm 9 years older than you. You make me feel old.**_

_**Liv**_

She did feel old. Twenty- six? Just her luck.

_**Olivia, I assure you, you're not old. Have dinner with me tonight.**_

_**Damien**_

Should she? Is it wrong? It's just dinner though, nothing serious. 'Just say yes, Olivia.' You will be mad at yourself if you don't.

_**Just dinner?**_

_**Liv**_

She got up and put her cup in the sink.

_**Yes, unless you're looking for something more? I'll be happy to oblige ;)**_

_**Damien**_

So he was attractive and a smart ass. Charming.

_**Chill out detective, just dinner. Maybe a walk? We'll see. I'll pick you up at 8-8:30?**_

_**Damien**_

She had to smile at that. He seemed sweet enough and he was definitely handsome.

_**Sounds good, I'll be ready by 8:30. My address is 203 W. 89th Street. Apartment 4D**_

_**Liv**_

She was really doing this. She headed to her closet to find something to wear. Then she realized she didn't know what to wear.

_**What should I wear?**_

_**Liv**_

She looked at her dresses. She hadn't worn one in so long. She had a few she had never even wore.

_**Dressy, but not too dressy. Whatever you like. I'm looking forward to seeing you out of work clothes.**_

_**Damien**_

A dress it is then. She had the perfect dress. One she loves, but has never worn. Every girl has their perfect little black dress.

She jumped in the shower, shaved, washed her hair and used her favorite body wash. She couldn't help but feel a little excited. She dried off, moisturized and then started on her make up. She put on a little more than she usually wore, but not heavy. She did a simple smokey eye because she loved how it made her brown eyes look like chocolate. For her hair, which she had been growing out, she flat ironed it and gave it a little volume. She put on her pearl earrings and her dress. It hugged her curves in a subtle way. It didn't make her look like she was trying too hard, but it showed them off to be noticed. She loved the way the dress made her body look. It came to just above her knees and showed a bit of cleavage.

She put on her favorite peep toed pumps and spritzed herself with her Dolce and Gabbana number 3 perfume. She walked to the mirror and gave herself a look. She felt classy and beautiful. She never got the chance to dress up like this and it was a nice change. She looked at the clock and saw it was eight twenty. Her nerves started to kick in. She was going to dinner with a guy nine years younger than she was. She didn't know why it felt so weird, but it did.

She walked to the living room to wait. She felt like she needed a shot to calm her nerves because her heart was going to pound out of her chest. What if he didn't show? She looked at the clock once more and just as she did, there was a knock on the door. She got up, smoothed her dress and took a deep breath.

'Well, this is it.' She thought as she opened the door.

When she looked at him, she was speechless. He looked so good. He had on dark gray fitted dress slacks and a light blue, tucked in button down with the first button undone. She looked up to his face and it held it's usual charming smile. His hair had a cute flip to it. He looked like a guy from a magazine, except he was real. He was standing in front of her waiting to take her to dinner.

He still had his bruise and split lip, but they were healing. His eyebrow no longer had the butterfly bandage and it looked almost healed. He looked sexy.

"I was hoping you would choose to wear a dress. You look beautiful." Damien said as he smiled showing off his adorable crooked incisor.

She instantly blushed.

"So I do make you blush. It's been proven." He laughed

"I'm not blushing! You clean up nice." She said trying to take the attention off of herself.

"Yea, I aim to impress. How about we get out of here, I don't know about you, but I'm starving" He said laughing.

"Yea, I am pretty hungry, just let me grab my things." Olivia said as she went and put her phone in her clutch and shut and locked her door.

He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the elevator.

She was glad she agreed to dinner. It looked like it was going to be a good night, and she sure as hell deserved a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

As they reached the first floor, he guided her out and through the doors. There was a charcoal gray Shelby Mustang parked in the front of her building. He led her to it and opened the door for her.

"Really?" She said laughing

"It was my grand fathers, he gave it to me and I fixed it up." he had that adorable smile on his face. "I barely ever get to drive it, but tonight was a special occasion, so I thought, why not?"

Olivia smiled "Is this your chick magnet?"

"I don't know, is it working on you?" he said bravely

Oh, it was definitely working. There was something about hot guys with hot cars and a Shelby Mustang was definitely a hot car. "Hmm, maybe." She stated with a slight smile.

He helped her in and walked around to the drivers side. As he started the engine she spoke up. "So where are we going?"

"Do you like Japanese food?" He asked questionably.

"I LOVE Japanese food." She smiled and just then her stomach growled. She blushed, "I haven't had a lot to eat today."

"You need to eat, it's apart of staying healthy. Japanese is one of my favorites! I know the perfect place." He said happily and started to drive.

The radio was playing in the background, but she wasn't really paying attention. She kept stealing glances at him. He looked so laid back and at ease. Usually car rides like were are awkward, and maybe this one was a little bit, but she was comfortable. She looked at him once more and caught his eyes.

He smiled at her before turning his eyes back to the road. "See something you like Detective? You keep staring."

She blushed again. How many times can she blush in one day? "I...sorry, I'm just not used to this."

"Used to what? And don't be sorry, I've been stealing looks at you since you opened the door. Let me say, I love that dress." He looked at her and winked.

'God, I'm going to die if he doesn't stop that winking.' Olivia thought.

"I'm not used to younger guys picking me up in hot cars." She laughed shyly. "And thanks, I've never worn it."

"Oh? Well I'm glad you're not used to it, then it wouldn't be as exciting!" He smiled. "Here we are, my favorite Japanese restaurant." He parked the car and got out to open her door. He offered his hand and she accepted. "You're in for a treat, the food here is amazing!" He put his hand on the small of her back as they walked in.

She started to get nervous. People were going to see them and that scared her. She didn't look old or anything, but it was obvious she was older than Damien. She new some people frowned upon women dating younger men, yet it was perfectly okay for men to date younger women. She felt insecure as a woman around her age walked over to greet them.

"Just two?" she asked.

Damien looked up at her and smiled politely "Yes, please. The best seats available."

The woman nodded and looked towards Olivia and smiled curtly as she turned around to show them to their seats.

Damien leaned in to Olivia and whispered in her ear "Relax, Olivia. I can feel the muscles in your back stiffen." His breath on her ear and neck made her shiver and she wondered if he was making it more intimate than it needed to be. "Just relax and lets have fun." He pulled back and smiled at her as he led them to their seats.

They sat down and she could see the huge grill in front of them and got a little excited. She had never to been to a restaurant where they cook in front of you, but had always wanted to.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked her "Wine? They have a nice white wine here."

'YES!' she wanted to scream, that would be perfect for her nerves. "That sounds good to me."

He smiled at her, he must of known what she was thinking.

She started looking over the menu and everything sounded delicious. He told her his favorite was the Hibachi steak so she decided to give it a try. When the waitress came back with their bottle of wine, Damien told her the orders and poured us both a glass of wine.

He watched as she took a sip and when she smiled, he said "Good, right?"

"Yes, it's delicious." It was nice and crisp, she could already feel the warmth of the alcohol making it's way down and she started to feel better.

She sensed him staring at her and just as she looked at him, the cook came to the table. He said hello to them and she could tell his English wasn't that great. He set everything out and proceeded to light the grill. Damien put his hand on her shoulder and leaned her back, for a moment she didn't know why he did, but when the grill flamed up and she felt the heat, she understood. Her facial expression must of showed her surprise because he was laughing at her.

As the cook, whose name she learned was Po, started to cook their meals, she was fascinated. This was actually fun. Po started talking to her and he gave her a huge napkin and motioned for her to hold it over her dress. She was so confused and looked to Damien who smiled and nodded. She did as she was told. Po laughed at her and said "Catch" as he scooped up a piece of steak on his spatula. Olivia understood quickly and before she had time to say no, he tossed it at her. She opened her mouth blindly, but luckily she caught it. She started laughing. A real, hearty laugh. She hadn't been this carefree in a long time. She looked towards Damien and he was staring at her with a big grin on his face.

She laughed again and said "What? Do I have steak juice on my face?"

He laughed at that. "No, your face is just perfect. It's just nice to see you laugh and not seem so nervous."

She blushed and smiled. Is this really happening? It still seemed so surreal. He seemed like this is where he wanted to be, at dinner with her.

She took a long sip of her wine just as their dinner was served in front of them. Po told them goodbye and when he left, she noticed how intimate the setting was. Without the fire, it was quite and serene. Very romantic.

"So what do you do, Mr. Reid?" she asked. She knew nothing about him other than his age and the fact that he was gorgeous.

He smiled at her small talk. "I'm a photographer...I know that sounds kind of lame compared to what you do, but I like my job. I get to make my own hours." He said cheekily.

Hmm, a photographer? She never would have guessed that. "What kind of photography?" Probably swimsuit models.

"I do all kinds. Events, landscapes, scenic. I don't have a particular type." he said "I've just always loved taking pictures. I like capturing moments. I wish I would have had my camera ten minutes ago."

She thought for a second and then laughed. "Ohh, to capture my awkward moment with flying steak."

"Exactly, your face was priceless!" He took a sip of his wine. "Are you having a good time?"

She looked at him and for a moment and noted that he looked worried, like he thought maybe she wasn't having a nice night. "Yes, I'm having a great time." She said and gave him a happy smile. "Thanks for talking me in to coming."

His face lit up at that. "No, thank you! I'm glad you agreed to come or else I would have been eating alone."

They shared small talk while they finished their food. She had two glasses of wine and was feeling carefree. As he payed for their meals, she got the chance to check him out. His pants fit him just right and she could tell he had a nice ass. 'Hmm, he is definitely a boxer briefs kind of guy.' She thought with a smile. He turned around and looked at her. "What are you smiling at?" He asked

She just giggled softly and said "Nothing."

Olivia felt as if she was being stared at and as she looked behind her, the lady who had seated them was staring. Olivia just smiled at her and Damien put his hand on her back and led them out the door.

As he walked them out he asked "Would you like to go for a walk in the park? Or do you want to go home?"

She definitely didn't want the night to end. "A walk sounds nice."

Damien led them to the car and started to drive. When they arrived, he parked the car and they got out and started walking. The weather was perfect. Not too cool and not too hot, perfect for a night stroll.

"It's always so peaceful here at night. I love to come here when I need to clear my head." he said

They started walking in a comfortable silence and he wrapped his arm around her. Despite herself she leaned in to him. His warmth warmth was inviting.

She felt brave all of a sudden and asked "Why did you want to go to dinner with me?" She was just curious.

He looked at her and laughed. "I see the wine loosened you up a little." he said warmly. "There is just something about you that I feel drawn too, besides the fact that you're gorgeous."

She thought about that for a moment and was still curious. "Well there are plenty of girls your age who are gorgeous too. Why pick me, someone who is nine years older than you, to take to dinner. I'm just curious."

He laughed again, but stopped them and turned her to face him. "Olivia, like I said, age is just a number to me. You're right, there are plenty of 'girls' my age, but they are just that, girls. I find you very attractive, you have experience in life. I've grown past the whole 'party till you throw up' or 'fuck as many girls as you can' phase. I may be 26, but I want something solid in life."

She listened to his words and let them sink in. "You're right, you are an old soul." She said with a big grin on her face. The wine had really worked on her nerves.

He laughed and pulled her to him as they started walking back towards the car. They fell into silence again and started nearing the parking lot.

"So why did you agree to ditch your tea and come out tonight?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, honestly, but I'm glad I did." She said as she looked up at him. The moonlight made his hazel eyes glimmer and his teeth shine as he smiled at her answer.

"So am I." he said.

They reached the passenger side of the door and she waited for him to open it like he had been, but he didn't. She turned to look at him and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It took her by surprise, but it was a welcomed surprise. His lips were soft except for the slight roughness of his busted lip. Just as she put her hand on his cheek, he pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes with a smile on his face. Was he teasing her? She was in no mood for teasing. Now that she had a taste, she wanted more.

She pulled him to her lips in a strong kiss. He tasted crisp, like the wine they shared. He was warm and solid and he felt good to her.

He leaned her against the car and put his hands lightly on her waist. She could feel their warmth through her dress and she tried to control her self. It had been a long time since she had been in a situation like this.

His fingers started twitching and she decided to pull away before things became too intense. She put her head in his chest and tried to calm her breathing while listening to his. They stayed like that for a moment before she looked up at him just before a yawn escaped. He kissed her forehead and said "Let me get you home, Detective."

When they arrived at her apartment, they walked to the elevator hand in hand. Once inside, Damien wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they rode up to her floor in silence. She wished her elevator would slow down because she didn't want to say goodnight. She was scared that it was too good to be true, but in this moment, it felt real.

The elevator came to a stop and they walked slowly to her door, knowing it was time to say goodnight. Would he kiss her goodnight? God, she hoped so.

He looked down at her and spoke "So, this is the part where we say how much fun we had, but I'm not going to do that. I think we BOTH know that we had a great time." He smiled brightly at her.

"Yes, I know I did." she said smiling back.

Damien pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her and she gladly accepted the embrace. He felt so strong and warm. She didn't want to let go. She nuzzled her face in his neck and inhaled. He smelled heavenly and she decided to give into temptation and kissed him lightly on his neck. She felt him stiffen slightly and she smiled against him.

"Ohh, you are trying to push my buttons aren't you?" he said as he pulled her to look at him. "Trust me when I say, it is working more than you know." He leaned down and kissed her hotly. He leaned her back in to the door and placed his hands firmly on her hips. He kissed her until she was breathless and then pulled away.

"Goodnight Olivia." Damien grinned wickedly at her. "I hope we can do this again sometime." He kissed her once more and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before walking away towards the elevators.

She just stood there for a moment before a smile broke out on her face. She turned around and opened her door. She walked in, took off her heels by the door and headed straight for the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once she was in her comfy pj's and pulling back the covers, her phone went off.

"_**I wish you knew how hard it was to say goodnight to you. I could have stood there for hours kissing you. I really hope to see you again, Olivia. Goodnight and sweet dreams!"**_

_**Damien**_

Could her smile grow any bigger? She doubted it

"_**I'm pretty sure I have an idea. We will have to get together again sometime, I would like that. Goodnight and sweet dreams to you as well."**_

_**Liv**_

With that, she put her phone down and climbed into bed thanking god she was off tomorrow. She fell asleep with the thoughts of hazel eyes and a sexy smile in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

When Olivia woke up the next morning, a smile appeared on her face as memories from last night ran through her head. Despite her doubts about him being too young, she had a really amazing time. She

It was 6:45 AM and she felt refreshed. She decided she would relax today, maybe be lazy since she had to go back to work tomorrow. She got up and poured herself some juice and checked her emails. Most of it was spam so she decided on a bath.

She picked out a vanilla bubble bath and ran her water. There was just something about a bath that made a woman feel good about herself. She sat her phone down on the small table by the tub that held her candles. After she lit them, her bathroom smelled of lavender and vanilla. She stripped down and eased into the warm water. As she inhaled the heavenly aromas, she felt herself relax.

Images of Damien flooded her head, the way he smiled after he kissed her. Those twitchy fingers on her hips. Olivia would bet that those hands were skillful, she laughed out loud and shook her head.

'Calm yourself, Benson.' she thought. Just then her phone buzzed. 'PLEASE, don't let this be about work!'

She dried her hands off on the hand towel and picked up her phone.

"_**Good morning, Olivia!"**_

_** Damien**_

She smiled, good morning text's were always good.

"_**Good morning, Damien!"**_

_** Liv**_

"_**How are you this morning, beautiful?"**_

_** Damien**_

Terms of endearment plus a good morning text.

"_**Beautiful, huh? I'm pretty good, I slept amazing! How about yourself?"**_

_** Liv**_

"_**Yes. Beautiful! I'm pretty good as well! What are you doing right now? Have you had breakfast?"**_

_** Damien**_

She thought about telling him what she was really doing because she wondered what he would say. She decided against it though.

"_**Nothing much and I usually just have juice for breakfast. Or a sugary sweet pastry at work lol."**_

_** Liv**_

"_**Mmm, not taking care of yourself I see. Don't you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?"**_

_** Damien**_

"_**Lol, yes I know that, but I'm a hard working woman! No time to stop and have a good breakfast."**_

_** Liv**_

"_**Well, you're having one today! Be ready at 8. I'm taking you out for breakfast."**_

_** Damien**_

She stared at her phone for a moment and then looked at the time

"_**8? It's 7:15 now!"**_

_** Liv**_

"_**Haha! It's breakfast Olivia, not a formal dinner."  
Damien**_

"_**I am a woman you know! We take time getting ready."**_

_** Liv**_

"_**Oh, I'm very much aware that you're a woman. You'll look fine, I promise."**_

_** Damien**_

_**"Ok. I'll TRY to be ready!"**_

_** Liv**_

"_**I'll see you at 8!"**_

_** Damien**_

She put her phone down and drained the tub before turning on the shower. She washed and conditioned her hair in record time and then lathered her loofah with her vanilla body wash. She washed her body and shaved so fast, she's surprised she didn't cut her self. After she rinsed, she jumped out and ran to her bedroom looking for something to wear.

She chose a pair of dark skinnies and a creme v-neck shirt. After drying off, she put on some lotion and got dressed. She brushed her hair and scrunched it with some mouse before starting on her make up. She put on a little powder, a light brown eyeshadow, lightly lined her eyes with her brown eye liner and put on a little mascara. She gave her self a once over and pinched her cheeks to give her self some color. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:58.

As she grabbed her things and slipped on her flats, there was a knock at the door. She smiled and opened the door.

"Are you always on time?" She said with a smile.

"Not always." Damien laughed. "Guess I'm just eager to see you...and I'm hungry!"

He wrapped her in a hug and said "Good morning, again." He kissed her forehead "You're much shorter this morning." He said with a smile as he looked at her feet.

"Yea, I didn't think peep toes would go with this outfit." She smiled back.

He had on a pair of dark fitted jeans, white t-shirt and navy blue converse. He looked amazing. His t-shirt was a little snug and she could tell he kept in shape. His body looked toned and defined.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded as she locked her door and they headed for the elevator.

"Do you mind walking or would you like to get a cab, the diner isn't far." Damien asked as they reached the first floor.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Walking sounds nice."

When they started walking, he put his arm around her like it was the most natural thing he could have done. "You better be hungry, Olivia. We are about to feast. This place is delicious, if there is one thing I know, it's good food." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm pretty hungry actually, though I doubt I will eat as much as you." She said as he opened the door to a cute little diner. There were several families sitting at booths with smiles on their faces.

A young girl walked up to them eying every inch of Damien. He just smiled politely and said "Table for two, please." and put his hand on the small of Olivia's back as the young girl led them to their table.

They sat down from across each other and ordered their drinks, water with lemon for Olivia and orange juice for Damien. When the waitress returned with their drinks, they ordered all sorts of food. Waffles, fruit, eggs, bacon, sausage and crepes.

Olivia had such a huge smile on her face when the food arrived. She didn't do things like this. Just being carefree and happy. It came so easily with him. As she put whip cream on her waffles, she watched as he doused his in syrup and she scrunched her nose up.

"I see someone loves syrup." She said laughing

"Don't hate on my waffles!" he laughed back "You prefer LOTS of whip cream, I prefer LOTS of sugary syrup! Have you ever tried syrup and waffles?"

She shook her head and replied "Not since I was little. It just seems so unhealthy and I do enough of unhealthy eating."

He grinned "Ohhh, you're about to try it again. Live a little Olivia!" he said as he lifted it up a piece of waffle covered in syrup.

Olivia hesitated and then laughed as she leaned forward and took the bite he offered. She had to admit, even though it was sweet, it was delicious. "You're right, it is pretty good."

"Now your lips will taste even more delicious when I kiss you." He said with a wink.

Olivia immediately blushed and just as she was about to reply she heard her name being called.

She turned her head to see Elliot and Kathy staring at her.

'Holy shit!' she thought. 'It's okay though, I'm not doing anything wrong.'

"Hey El, Kathy." She said

Elliot looked at Damien and then back to Olivia. She couldn't register his expression and she didn't know why she felt so weird about him knowing.

"Hey, I didn't know you came here?" he said and glanced at Damien again. Damien just stared at the interaction and took random bites of fruit.

She cleared her throat "Uhh..today is my first time actually. Damien brought me." She said and she gave Damien a smile.

He finally spoke up "She told me she never eats breakfast. I had to change that."

Olivia blushed even more.

"Well, it was nice seeing you two. We just came to pick up breakfast, the kids love to eat here on Saturdays. I'll see you tomorrow, Liv." Elliot said and nodded at the two of them

Olivia just nodded back, she knew Elliot would question her tomorrow and she didn't want him too.

"That was awkward for you. It's written all over your face." Damien said as he grinned at her.

She smiled "Yes, it was. Tomorrow he is going to ask me question all about us and tell me that you're a little young and probably not ready for a relationship. I know him."

"And you can tell him that no matter what he says, I won't leave you alone and you like me." He said as a cocky smile graced his face.

"Oh, I like you huh?"

"Yes, you do. I like you too." He said.

She looked up at him and stole a piece of waffle. He laughed at her and playfully swatted her hand away.

"I guess you're right." She said as she put her fork in her mouth and smiled.

* * *

When they finished eating, Damien payed the bill and they walked out. She didn't really want to say goodbye.

"What do you have planned for the day?" Olivia asked

"Ahh, lets see. I have to go to a shoot soon. Ballet. Little girls bouncing off the walls and not listening." He said as he laughed

"Oh, sounds exciting!" She said. That meant she didn't have long with him before he had to go.

He pulled her to him and tilted her head up "You know...you can come along if you'd like. You could be my assistant!"

She smiled up at him as she tightened her arms around him "Hmm, your assistant? Sounds like it could be fun."

He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as he said "Yes, it does sounds fun, doesn't it?" and he leaned down and claimed her lips with his. He gently sucked her bottom lip in his mouth and released it. "Mmm, sugary sweet!"

She was already blushing and that made it worse. There was something about kissing him out in the busy streets of New York that excited her. Here she was, standing in front of a diner kissing a ridiculously good looking guy who was 9 years younger than she was.

He kissed her once more and said "Come on, lets go raise some hell with some rowdy kids!"

She laughed as they hailed a cab. She was looking forward to this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long. I've been so busy with work! Hopefully it's not too bad :)**

When Damien and Olivia got in the cab, he told the driver the address and sat back with his arm around her.

"Do you not have to stop and get your camera equipment?" Olivia wondered. He had nothing with him unless he planned on taking pictures on his phone.

He shook his head and grinned. "No, my REAL assistant already has all of it for me. This photo shoot was kind of just planned this morning. My assistant booked it and since it was last minute, she already has all of my stuff set up in the ballet studio."

Olivia instantly wondered what this 'assistant' looked like. "Ohh, that's good."

"You get to be my assistant today though!" He said as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Olivia just smiled and snuggled in to him.

They soon arrived to their destination. Damien payed the driver and guided her into the building and up the stairs. They came to a big open room and could here children chattering away and laughing. A tall and agitated blonde walked over to them and said "Damien, thank god, these kids are driving me insane. There is only so much I can do to keep those girls entertained."

"That's okay, Stephanie. You can go if you want." He put his arm on Olivia's shoulder. "Olivia is going to be my assistant for the day." He said smiling.

Stephanie looked Olivia's way for the first time and gave her a once over. She then gave a tight lipped smile and said "I assume this is the woman you took out to dinner. Nice to meet you." and she held out her hand.

Olivia met her out stretched hand with her own. "Nice to meet you as well."

"Well, Damien, I have everything set up just the way you like it. I'm going to go and get my things together." Stephanie said and headed for the back rooms.

Damien looked at her and rolled his eyes. "She can be kind of uptight sometimes. Come on, lets get this party started!" He said and grabbed her hand and pulled her to an open room full of kids. "Who's ready to be stars?"

All of the girls were about 6-8 years old and they started yelling and jumping up and down. They all had on matching light pink leotards with double layered chiffon skirts, tights and ballet flats.

Olivia watched as Damien interacted with the kids. She always had a soft spot for guys who were good with kids. She really wanted to have kids one day.

He started asking the dance instructor if she had any preferences on what kind of photos she wanted. The photos were for an ad and she wanted some for the kids parents as well.

He had the kids line up along the ballet bars and started with some practice shots until the girls understood what they needed to do. They did several dance positions for the photos. Olivia had NO idea what they were called, but they looked so elegant. It amazed her how well they took direction.

Olivia assisted with the lighting and after Damien had the shots he wanted, he turned to her and said "Can you keep an eye on these munchkins while I go over the shots with the instructor?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and said "I'll be right back" and headed to the office connected to the side of the room. A few girls quickly ran over to Olivia and started asking her questions.

"What's your name?" One asked. She had bright red hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Olivia, what's yours?"

"That's a pretty name, I'm Sara." She said smiling brightly. "Is Mr. Reid your boyfriend?"

She was shocked at the question and pondered it for a moment. She hadn't even thought about it. "He is just a friend."

The little girl looked up confused. "He kissed you though."

"Yes, he did, but it was just friendly." She said hoping she would buy it.

Sara stared at her and then smiled "Do you do ballet, Olivia?"

Olivia laughed "No, I don't dance."

Sara grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her to the ballet bars. "Let us teach you! It will be fun!"

Olivia shook her head "No, no. I'd be horrible." Plus embarrassed, she thought.

Sara shook her head "Everyone is horrible at first. It's ok." she said.

All of the girls came over and started demonstrating five positions before they had Olivia attempt them. She felt silly being taught ballet by young girls, but they knew what they were doing.

Just as she was about to do what they called a Plie, she heard laughing and turned around to see Damien. She blushed instantly and knew her face was bright red.

Sara ran to Damien and said "We were teaching Olivia ballet!"

He laughed and said "I see that! How is she doing?"

"Great!" Sara said smiling.

The dance instructor started gathering up the girls for their parents waiting downstairs. They all said bye and Sara told Olivia to keep up the good work.

"Oh, I'll be sure too." She said smiling

Once the room was empty, Damien walked over to Olivia and pulled her to him. "Thanks for being my assistant. I must say, you might have missed your calling, I think you should do ballet." He said

She lightly slapped his arm and said "Shut up!"

"Just playing! You're a sexy detective!" He said squeezing her hips. She giggled and he said "Lets get this stuff together and get out of here." He smiled and nodded before grabbing his things.

He put his camera and laptop in the bag and folded up his lighting equipment and put it in a suitcase. They made sure they had everything and headed out to grab a cab.

"I need to get this to my place. You can ride along, I can make us lunch." He said as he loaded up the trunk of the cab.

"Ok, you cook?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

He laughed as they got in, he told the driver his address and turned back to Olivia. "Yes, I cook. I'm not half bad either."

'Hmm, he is cute, nice, good with kids, has a nice car, and cooks?' how did she get so lucky to be in the presence of this amazing man?

When they arrived at his apartment, he payed the driver and grabbed the bags out of the trunk and they headed inside to the elevator.

When they reached his door on the 3rd floor, he turned to her and said. "I know one reason you came was to see my place. Girls always wonder what a guys place looks like. Hope I don't disappoint."

She laughed at him and said "Guilty!"

He opened the door and led her in. She had to admit, she was shocked. She expected the typical leather couch, but he had a cozy looking brown suede couch. He had a wooden coffee table with a few remotes sitting on it, a big screen tv, and a bookshelf sat off in the corner full of books. He had several photographs on the wall which she assumed he had taken. Most were scenery, but there was one of an older woman who she assumed was his mom. He looked a lot like her.

Damien wrapped his arms around her and leaned down and put his head on her shoulder. "Do I get an A on my place?"

She leaned into him and said "Yes, it's very nice."

"Oh? Well that's good, I want you to feel comfortable." He said as he turned her around. He ran his finger through her hair and then he kissed her passionately. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened up to him so they could explore each others mouths. His left hand moved up and down her spine while his right hand was at the base of her neck.

He made her feel wanted and she was really falling for him.

She ran her right hand through his silky hair and let a quite moan escape her as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.

When Damien broke the kiss, his eyes were full of desire and it turned her on seeing him like this. He kissed her neck and then said "Come on, lets make some lunch."

Really? Lunch? Because that was the LAST thing on her mind. Her body was telling her she was hungry for something else. She watched as he walked to the kitchen and she took a deep breath and ran her hand over her face. 'Just relax, Olivia.' She thought to herself.

She walked in to the kitchen and he was getting things out of the fridge. "How does home made pizza sound?"

Olivia nodded and leaned up against the counter.

He walked over to her and put his hands on her hips. "I'm sorry I let that kiss go so far, but I just couldn't help it."

She shook her head and said "No, it's fine. You just..."

"I just what?" he said while tucking her hair behind her ear.

She blushed and said "You just.. make me want more. Every time."

He smiled at her and leaned his forehead against hers "Mmm, hearing you say that does crazy things to me." She blushed harder and he continued "I just don't want to go too fast and ruin this. We haven't known each other long and I already like you a lot. I could kiss you all day, along with other things I'm sure." He grinned and squeezed her hips.

She laughed and said "Lets cook this pizza before you drive me insane!"

He started on making the dough and she prepared the cheese and toppings.

When the dough was ready and in the pan, they added the sauce, cheese and toppings and Damien slid it into the preheated oven.

After he set the timer, he looked at Olivia and said "Now what?"

She smiled and popped a piece of pepperoni in her mouth before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the couch. "Lets get comfy and find something to watch."

He pushed her back on the couch and crawled over her "Or, we could fool around a bit." he said as he leaned down and started kissing her neck.

Olivia was taken by surprise. She had wondered what it would be like to be in a position like this with him.

His left hand grabbed hers and held them above her head while his right trailed along her side. His fingers brushed along her exposed hip as he sucked on the area where her neck met her shoulder.

She gasped when he nipped at her skin and tried to grab him and kiss him, but he held her still and continued to assault her neck with his lips and tongue.

So much for taking it slow, she was more than ready to get to know his body at this point. He pushed his hand underneath her shirt and slid his fingers over her belly button just as he licked below her ear. She moaned, unable to help herself. She was literally putty in his hands and she wanted him badly.

She pushed up as hard as she could and flipped them. He let out a huff of breath just before she covered his mouth with her own. She dipped her tongue in to meet his and he grabbed at her hips pulling her closer to his body. Olivia ground her hips towards his and moaned at how turned on he was. Yes, she was definitely ready to know that part of his body.

Before it could go any farther, the timer started blaring and their actions came to a halt.

His hands squeezed her hips and a groan escaped him. She wished that pizza would take itself out of the oven so they could continue, but life didn't work that way.

He buried his face in her neck and said "Would it be terrible of me to let the pizza burn?"

She laughed and said "Would it be terrible of me to say no?" That pizza could burn to black char as far as she was concerned.

He kissed her neck and groaned as he sat up with her straddling his hips.

He got up and carried her to the kitchen counter where he kissed her lips once more before going to cut the oven off and grabbing the pizza.

Olivia could see his pants straining over his bulge and she laughed. Pizza had horrible timing.

Damien turned around with a curious expression and she just glanced at his crotch. He looked down and laughed with her. "Yea, keep laughing. I'm willing to bet you are just as uncomfortable, it's just easier for you to hide it." He said with a wink.

She squirmed on the counter, he was definitely right about that.

She hopped off the counter and fixed their drinks while Damien fixed their plates. He told her to put them on the coffee table and they would find something to watch. For real this time. She laughed and headed towards the couch. As she sat down to wait on him, she heard him mumble "Fuck you, pizza."

Olivia just smirked. He was right, fuck that pizza and it's horrible timing.

The rest of the day consisted of them eating pizza, cuddling, trying to restrain themselves and watching comedies.

It was one of the best days Olivia had had in a very, very long time. She enjoyed being around Damien. He made her happy.

Around 9 she decided she needed to head home since she had work bright and early. Damien smothered her with cuddles before calling a cab for her and walking her down.

As the cab arrived, he kissed her goodnight and said "Have a good day at work, I'll be thinking about you." and opened the door for her.

Olivia smiled "I'll be thinking about you too. Goodnight." and she kissed him once more before climbing in. Damien shut the door and opened the passenger door and payed the cab driver. When the cab started to drive away, he blew her a kiss as he walked back inside.

She already couldn't wait to see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Olivia strode into the squad room with two cups of coffee. One for her and one for Elliot, who she was sure would grill her about seeing her with Damien the day before. She set the cup on his desk and he looked up at nodded his thanks and took a sip.

As she sat down at her own desk and started getting everything situated, she felt him staring at her. 'Great, here it comes.' She thought.

She looked up at him and said "What?"

He just shrugged and looked back down at his desk. She continued with organizing hers.

A few minutes later however, she felt him staring again. "What Elliot? If you have something to say, then say it." She said becoming aggravated.

He sat there for a minute longer before finally speaking up "So...you and Damien, huh?" he said.

Really? That was what he was going to ask? Typical. "We just had breakfast." and a hot make out session later on in the day, she thought and smiled to herself, but quickly wiped it away.

"That's cool." He said calmly, still staring at her.

He really wasn't going to say what he was thinking. "Elliot, I can see you want to say something that you're not. Just say it. We had breakfast. No big deal."

Elliot just shrugged again and shook his head "Nah, nothing."

Olivia just rolled her eyes and said "Okay, lets get back to work then."

They got to work on the loads of paperwork that had built up over their days off. Olivia's phone buzzed indicating she had a new text from Damien.

_**Good morning! I wish I was able to kiss you right now.**_

_** Damien**_

She smiled and replied back

_**Good morning to you too! I wish you were able to kiss me right now as well ;)**_

_** Liv**_

_**Mmmm! Olivia using winky faces. I like!  
**_

_**Damien**_

She giggled softly and gave a simple reply

_**;)**_

_** Liv**_

She sat her phone back on her desk and looked up to see Elliot staring at her.

"Just breakfast, huh?" He said

She just shook her head and got back to work.

After a few minutes, he spoke again "You know...if you're happy, then I'm happy for you, Liv." he said with a small smile.

For years there had been subtle flirting between the two. It was only natural to have an attraction to each other, but nothing could ever come of it and they both realized that long ago. That didn't stop Elliot from being overprotective of her and chasing her away any guy who showed interest in her. She hoped he wouldn't do that to Damien.

She smiled back at him and said "Thanks, El. It means a lot."

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. A few drunk assholes who can't keep their hands to themselves, but that was about it.

When they were getting ready to leave, Elliot stopped Olivia and asked "Hey, you want to stop and get a beer and maybe something to eat?"

It was around 8:30. Kathy and the kids have probably already ate and have started getting ready for bed. "Uh..sure. Yea, I am pretty hungry."

They arrived at their favorite bar. It was usually pretty quiet and that was what they needed after a work day.

They ordered burgers, fries and a pitcher of beer. It was quiet between them for a while, until Elliot spoke up after he swallowed a mouthful of burger. "So, what is he like? He a good guy?" he said.

She smiled, he was so protective. "He...He seems like a good guy, El." He nodded

"Just want to make sure you don't get hurt, that's all." He said taking a long drink of beer.

"I know, El. I appreciate it. We only just met though, so it's only in the first stages." She said smiling.

He laughed "The first stages are pretty serious!"

She finished off her glass of beer and he poured them both another. Her phone buzzed

_**What are you doing right now?**_

_** Damien**_

_**I'm at Malone's having a burger and beer with Elliot. He wanted to check up on me...make sure you're a good guy lol!**_

_** Liv**_

_**Oh? What did you tell him?**_

_** Damien**_

She smiled

_**You have nothing to worry about. I put in a good word ;)**_

_** Liv**_

Elliot smiled at her "Is that him?"

She nodded and took a big bite of her burger. They were her weakness, if she was alone, she would probably have it demolished in 5 minutes with juice dripping down her chin.

"You should go see him. I know you want too." Elliot said with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe I will." She laughed munching on her fries.

_**I want to see you.**_

_** Liv**_

_**Meet you at your place?**_

_** Damien**_

She finished off her burger and beer and Elliot payed for everything "I should get home before I get a phone call from Kathy." he said with a smile.

"Thanks Elliot." She said grabbing her things. She sent Damien a text before walking out with Elliot.

_**Please. I'm leaving now.**_

_** Liv**_

Elliot hailed her a cab "I'll see you tomorrow, Liv" he said.

"Thanks, goodnight El." she said before getting in the cab and telling the driver her address.

She arrived at her apartment before Damien, so she had time to brush her teeth. Beer burger breath couldn't be too good.

Just when she finished brushing, she heard a knock at her door. She smiled and walked to open it. As soon as she did, he walked in and kissed her. He pushed the door shut and turned them around until her back met the door.

His kiss was strong and sensual, while his hands felt soft and gentle moving up and down the side of her tight v-neck.

He had her so turned on. She grabbed his hair and rolled her hips into his, emitting a groan from deep in his throat.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes with a sly grin "I've been waiting to do that all day."

"Well, please...don't stop." She said between trying to catch her breath.

He looked her in the eyes and said "Do you know what you're asking? If I start, I'm not going to want to stop this time."

She nodded shyly. "Yes, Damien. As long as you won't think differently of me since we just met a few days ago." She said blushing.

He brushed his thumb over her cheek and said "I promise, I will only think more highly of you." He said smirking.

She swatted at his arm and he laughed, gripping her legs and picking her up. He walked them to the couch and sat down with her in his lap.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" he said running his hands up and down her thighs.

Olivia smiled and said "I look like I've had a long day, I'm sure, but if you say so." She leaned down and kissed his neck, working her way up his chin to his lips.

He smiled at her and said "No, you really are and I speak the truth." and then captured her lips with his own. He pulled her close to his body as his tongue dipped into her mouth. Her tongue met his passionately and she ran her hands up his chest to his cheeks. She cupped them in her hands and rolled her hips against him. Damien groaned and gripped her hips, pulling them close to his own.

Olivia could feel his erection pressed up against her. His hands trailed along her sides, running his thumbs under her breast. She shivered, every inch of her body was in overload. She tugged his shirt over his head, wanting to feel him.

She looked down at his body taking in his toned stomach and the hair sprinkled across his broad chest. She licked her lips and ran her fingers down his chest.

Olivia felt his hands under her shirt and leaned her head back, taking in the sensation of his hot hands on her bare skin. Damien had her shirt off in one, quick and smooth motion. She blushed when his eyes landed on her full chest. He reached his hand out and ran his finger tip along the skin that spilled out of her black satin bra. She could feel the goosebumps prickle her skin instantly.

Damien leaned down and pressed open mouthed kisses on her breast while he unclasped her bra and then slipped it off. He cupped her breasts in his hands and whispered "You look amazing, Olivia.", she

When he traced his thumbs around her nipples, Olivia moaned and started to get up, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her bedroom. Once they were near her bed, she looked up into his eyes and reached for the button of his jeans. When Olivia had them undone, she slid them down his hips, eying his erection through his boxer briefs. He was gorgeous. She slowly reached her hand out and felt him. He stiffened in her hand and she smiled up at him. His eyes were shining with desire and he quickly leaned her back on to the bed and slid her pants off.

Olivia sucked in a much needed breath as he ran his hands all the way up her bare legs until he reached her panties. His thumbs hooked the sides and he slowly slid them off. "I told you, you're beautiful." he said and leaned down to place kisses on her thighs. He slid her legs apart and ran his tongue along her inner thighs. She was sure she would die from pleasure. No man had showed her body so much attention. The plan was always to just get to the point, but Damien had all of her senses awake and alert. She felt his breath on her most sensitive area and shivered.

Damien reached his index finger out and traced her inner lips before leaning down and licking over her clit. Olivia's hands gripped at his head and a huff of air escaped her mouth. She felt his tongue trace around her lips and then his mouth covered her, sucking on her clit. She couldn't help but to jerk her hips up towards his face.

She felt him pull away and she whispered "Fuck" and as soon as the word left her mouth, she felt his fingers slide into her and his tongue moving around her clit furiously before covering her with his mouth again. She could have sworn she felt him smiling against her and she leaned her head up to look at him and was met with his intense stare. 'God, this man is pure sex' she thought.

Olivia could feel her orgasm building and threw her head back to the bed. His mouth never let up and soon, a powerful orgasm split through her body. She moaned loudly and squeezed her thighs around Damien's head. His hands reached up and rubbed against her stomach while she rode it out. Once her thighs loosened around his head, he slid off his boxer briefs and climbed into bed beside her. He leaned down and placed hot kisses on her breast and took her right nipple in his mouth, tracing his tongue around it.

He released it with a pop and looked down at her post-orgasmic face. He smiled at her when she finally opened her eyes "We should do this often, it's a beautiful sight." he said with a sexy smile and a gleam in his eyes.

Olivia giggled and pushed him down to the bed. Looking down, she studied his naked erection for the first time. Just below the dark patch of hair, he was rigid and smooth and she was nothing, but impressed. She imagined he would be well endowed, how could he not be. He was long and thick, but nothing that would send her running for the hills.

She grabbed him with her hand and heard his sharp intake of a breath when she moved her hand up and down slowly. She moved to get between his legs and slowly leaned down to lick the head of his penis. She felt him jerk and then licked the underside of him from base to tip, paying special attention to the sensitive part where his head and shaft met. She sucked lightly on that area and he gripped his hands in her hair "Olivia" he moaned and she took him in her mouth, sucking him and stroking him with her right hand while still keeping her tongue gripped to him. When she pulled away, she flicked her tongue over that sensitive spot once more before he tugged against her hair. "Come here. Please." he whispered hoarsely.

Olivia slowly climbed over him and sat against his lap, leaning down to kiss him. He captured her lips fiercely, his tongue diving in to meet hers. His hands slid over her ass and squeezed.

"Condom?" He rasped. She shook her head and said "Pill" as she reached between them and lined him up with her entrance and slowly slid down over him. When he was fully inside of her, a quiet "Oh" escaped her pink lips. She leaned back and started a slow and steady rhythm moving against him. He felt amazing, just as she thought he would.

Damien glided his hands along the curve of her hips and up her toned stomach until he reached her breasts. He cupped them in his hand and squeezed lightly earning a moan from Olivia. She picked up her pace a little and put her hands on his chest for leverage. That heavenly feeling was building in the pit of her stomach and she started riding him harder. "Damien" she whispered and his thumb reached out and brushed against her clit. "I know, Liv. Me too. Let go." he whispered back and he put more pressure on her clit.

She groaned louder and shook against him as her orgasm ripped through her. "Oh, Liv." She heard him rasp out and then felt him stiffen inside of her. She collapsed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her while they rode out their highs.

They lay like that for while, listening to each others breathing. Damien finally spoke up breaking the silence. "Yea, I definitely think more highly of you now."

Olivia burst out in a fit of laughter "Wow, what a way to break the moment!" He laughed with her and kissed her head. She sat up and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the bed. "Come on, lets have a shower."

He smiled "Oh, that sounds amazing." he said as he followed her to the bathroom, keeping his eyes glued to her ass.

She turned the shower on got them some towels out. She stepped inside the shower, letting the warm water cascade over her shoulders. "Are you going to join me, or are you just going to stand there?" She said with a smirk on her face.

He started to get in and said "Sorry, I was distracted."

They started out washing their own hair, smiling at each other every once in a while.

When they rinsed their hair, Damien grabbed her body wash from the rack and squeezed some out on his hands. Rubbing them together, he ran his hands over her back, massaging her. She leaned her head back just focused on his hands moving over her body. It was relaxing. They were both worn out and this wasn't about round two. It was about focusing on each others body and relaxing. She turned around and grabbed the shower gel.

"Sorry, you're going to smell like a girl." She said smiling.

He laughed and said "That's ok, I'll smell like you."

She rubbed the gel between her hands and ran them over his shoulders as he cupped her breasts in his hand and massaged them. When he was finished he dropped his hands and let her wash him.

Olivia ran her hands over his body, feeling him relax beneath her hands. When she was finished they rinsed and got out.

After they dried off, they headed to her bedroom and she brushed her hair and dried it with the towel. Damien slid his boxer briefs on, while Olivia grabbed a pair of panties and a t-shirt and slid them on. She turned around and he was staring at her. "What?" she asked smiling as she climbed into bed with him.

He smiled back and said "You're just beautiful, that's all."

She kissed him and said "Well, thank you. You're not too bad either." She said with a wink "but this girl needs her beauty sleep. I have to be up at 6." She said frowning.

Damien reached for the bedside light and cut it off before pulling the covers up around them and cuddling up against her. "Well, lets get you to sleep so you can kick some ass tomorrow." He kissed her neck and whispered "Goodnight, Liv. I'm glad I met you."

She smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks to everyone who is reading. As for the bar name, I just used one that I see on her frequently lol! **

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing :) **

**Thanks!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to update. I have been so busy with work. I literally come home, get on tumblr for 10 minutes and pass out for a long nap. Taking coffee out of my diet doesn't help either :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: SVU  
**

The next morning, Olivia woke up with her face buried in Damien's neck. She could smell her body wash on his skin and smiled at the memories from the night before. She lifted her head and glanced at the clock, seeing it was 5:45 in the morning, yet she was wide awake.

She looked at Damien. He was still sound asleep. His lips were slightly parted and his plump bottom lip was poking out. She was tempted to kiss it, but she didn't want to wake him. Instead she placed a light kiss on his chest and quietly slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a k-cup and a coffee mug and started her coffee. When she leaned over on the counter to wait, she felt the slight soreness between her legs. A delicious reminder of last night.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Damien come up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "Mmm, good morning." She heard him mumble into her neck.

"Good morning to you too!" She said as she turned around in his arms. He was still shirtless, just wearing his boxer briefs. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest.

"Did you sleep good?" He asked with a smug smile on his face.

She laughed "Yes, actually I did." She said.

"Yea, so did I." He winked and squeezed her ass.

Olivia just laughed and turned around to fix her coffee. "You want some?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm not a coffee guy. I like OJ in the mornings." He said with a smile.

She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and opened the fridge to grab the orange juice. "Well, here you are." She handed him the glass and smiled at him.

He took a sip and said "Mmm, thank you" and leaned down and kissed her lips.

She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to return the kiss. When they pulled away she groaned and said "I have to get ready for work."

"Well, if you keep pouting, you won't make it to work. You look too cute with your bottom lip poked out." He said leaning down and capturing it between his teeth and gently biting at it.

She groaned "Okay, I'm really going to get ready for work."

He laughed as she walked away, looking over her shoulder at him with a smirk on her face.

Olivia arrived at work 5 minutes late thanks to Damien's make out session in her elevator. No one had said anything though, so it was completely worth it. Damien was spending most of his day in the parks with his camera. He told her 'Fall is the best time of the year.' and he was right, it was always her favorite. She hated sweating in the summer and didn't really like freezing in the winter, plus you got to wear boots, scarves and cute coats.

Elliot and Olivia had been out and about all day trying to solve a recent rape case. One guy who seemed like a solid suspect was being grilled by Fin and Munch while they finished up some paperwork.

"Hey, Liv. Why don't you and Damien come out with me and Kathy tonight. I want to get to know this guy if he is going to be around my partner." Elliot said out of no where.

Olivia was shocked, she wasn't expecting him to say that and she wasn't sure if she was ready to have Damien and Elliot hang out. "Uhh, I don't know, El. Damien seemed like he a pretty busy day today."

Elliot shook his head and said "Oh, if he really likes you, he can make time. What? Are you scared?"

"No. No, I'll ask him. I just don't think he will be able to, but I'll ask." She said unwillingly.

"Ok, well let me know." He said and they got back to paperwork.

Later on in the day, Elliot reminded her to ask Damien. She dug out her phone and saw she had a text message.

_**Hello beautiful!**_

_** Damein**_

_**Hey, how is your day coming along?**_

_** Liv**_

_**It came along great. I'm done for the day, actually!**_

_** Damien**_

_**Elliot wanted me to ask you if we wanted to go out tonight with him and his wife, Kathy. You don't have to if you don't want to.**_

_** Liv**_

She waited on his reply, half hoping he would say no. When her phone buzzed, she took a breath and checked it.

_**Sure! That sounds great! What are we going to do?**_

_** Damien**_

She stared at it for a minute and then just told her self that it was no big deal. She looked up at Elliot and said "Damien says he is free tonight, what do you have in mind?"

"Great! We were just thinking casual. Maybe get a pizza and some drinks? There is a really great pizza place not far from your place actually. Lombardi's, we could give it a try." He said

"Yea, that sounds good. I'll let him know." She said as she sent Damien a text.

_**Pizza and drinks. Lombardi's at around 8. Sound good?**_

_** Liv**_

_**Sounds amazing.**_

_** Damien**_

_**Ok :) I can't wait to see you!**_

_** Liv**_

After work, Olivia headed home to get ready. It was 6:00 and Damien would be by to pick her up at 7:30.

She showered and applied her make up lightly. She left her hair wavy and dressed in dark blue skinnies and a red v-neck cardigan with a white camisole underneath. She slipped her brown boots on and sprayed her favorite perfume. Just as she was putting the cap back on, Damien knocked on the door. She gave her self one more glance before heading to the door. When she opened it, she wasn't surprised to see Damien looking as delicious as ever.

He had on a dark blue polo that hugged his body perfectly and loose fitted skinnies. He was looking at her with desire in his eyes.

"Can we just skip this little get together? You are much more tasty than Lombardi's." He said with a smirk on his face.

Olivia laughed and said "Ohh, but Elliot is so looking forward to getting to know you."

"Damn, I really wanted to get to know you better." He said with a wink. "Come on, lets go see what tonight has in store for us."

When the cab pulled up to the restaurant, Damien payed and they climbed out. He put his hand on her back and led them inside. Olivia spotted Elliot and they started heading over to the table. 'I hope this won't be awkward.' Olivia thought.

"Hey, Liv! Damien." he said "I'm glad you guys could make it."

Olivia could swear he was sizing Damien up. She knew he would. They sat down and the waiter came over to take their drink orders. Elliot and Damien ordered Sam Adams and Kathy and Olivia chose wine. The guys split an Italian Cheese Steak pizza and Olivia and Kathy decided to split a California Style pizza.

Kathy finally spoke up "So Damien, I hear you saved a young girl from being attacked. That's how you and Olivia met?"

Damien laughed "Well, I basically just got my ass kicked, but yea. That's how I met her." He said smirking at Olivia.

Olivia squeezed his thigh just as their pizza and drinks arrived. He gave her a sly grin and took a drink of his beer.

They ate and small talked. Elliot and Damien seemed to be getting along. They talked about sports a good bit and Elliot wasn't being too hard on him. Kathy and Olivia talked about the kids. Olivia always asked about them. She treated them like her own and was especially close to Maureen.

After they finished their meals, Olivia got up to go to the restroom. When she walked out of the stall, Kathy was standing there washing her hands.

She looked at Olivia and smiled. "He is really cute!" She said

Olivia laughed "Yea, he is isn't he?"

"I used to think you and Elliot...you know." She said shaking her head.

Olivia looked at her wide eyed. "Kathy...we never...never did anything." She said.

Kathy shook her head "Yea I know that now. I know he finds you attractive, it's only human, but I know he wouldn't do that to our family. I got to know you well enough to know that you wouldn't do that either." She said. "It's just a thing. Husband has a beautiful partner, you're going to think something is up." She laughed.

"Yea, but Elliot is my best friend, so you have nothing to worry about." Olivia said smiling.

"Plus you have some gorgeous arm candy." Kathy said laughing. "How old is he?"

Olivia blushed. "26."

"Oh my god, Olivia. I bet he is amazing in bed. He looks like he is." She said with a smirk on her face.

Olivia blushed even harder "God Kathy!"

"I knew it!" Kathy said grinning. "You can just look at him and tell."

"Ok, I'm going back to the table." Olivia said laughing, her face still bright red.

When they walked back to the table, Elliot and Damien were laughing finishing off another beer.

"Uh oh, girl talk happened happened in the ladies room and from the redness of Liv's cheeks, it was something good!" Damien said squeezing her hip when she sat down.

"Shut up!" Olivia giggled and playfully slapped his arm away.

She wasn't used to this. Especially in front of Elliot. She finished off her glass of wine while Elliot and Damien payed the bill.

When they walked out Damien wrapped his arms around Olivia as Elliot started trying to hail a cab.

"I'm glad you guys came out. It was fun." Kathy said.

"Yea, it was fun." Olivia said laughing at Kathy who was smirking at her. She was glad he two of them could get along.

"Something was definitely said in that bathroom." Damien said to Elliot.

Elliot laughed and said "I don't even want to know."

As a cab pulled up the side of the road Elliot asked "Do you guys want to share a cab?"

Olivia looked up at Damien questionably. She didn't know if they were calling it a night or not.

"Nah, my place is close. We can walk?" He said asking Olivia.

She smiled at him "Yea, we can walk."

Elliot looked at them for a moment and then said "Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow, Liv."

"Ok. Goodnight, El." She said "Goodnight Kathy."

Kathy looked at her and said "Have fun!" Before closing the door.

Damien wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they started walking and said "Hmm, hopefully."

She blushed and snuggled into him. They could hear thunder in the background and halfway to his place, it started pouring rain. They both busted out laughing and he grabbed her hand pulling her into a run.

When they made it to his place they were both soaked, freezing and full of laughter.

Damien opened his door and pulled Olivia to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel for her and she started drying off her face. He was staring at her, still dripping with rain water?

She looked up at him and said "What?"

"Nothing. You just look good wet." He said and then laughed. He leaned down and kissed her. His lips were warm, despite both of them shivering.

Damien walked to the shower and cut it on. "Shower with me." He said with a grin and took his shirt off as he walked over to her. He lifted her up and sat her on the counter and began unbuttoning her cardigan and peeling it away from her skin. When he had it completely off, he leaned down and kissed her shoulders before he lifted the camisole over her head.

She was left in her white silk bra and pants and felt exposed in the bright lights. Damien grabbed her breast in his hand and pushed them up and then placed open mouthed kisses on the exposed flesh. When his hands left her breast, they soon found a home between her legs, his finger trailing along the center seem of her pants.

She grasped for the button of his jeans and fumbled to pull them and his boxer briefs down his legs. When she did, he applied more pressure with his fingers and she moaned out "Please!" and wrapped her fingers around his erection, squeezing.

Damien quickly tugged her jeans and panties down her hips in one quick motion. His lips claimed hers and he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, stripping off her bra. Olivia dug her nails in his ass and pulled him closer to the center of her body. She wanted him so badly, she was aching. He pushed inside of her slowly, allowing her to adjust before slowly pulling out and burying himself inside of her fully.

She let out a quiet puff of air into his neck and moaned when he started a steady rhythm. He felt so amazing inside of her, his hands caressing her body and his lips sucking at her neck.

He lifted her left leg higher up on his hip and she could feel an intense burn start to grow in the pit of her belly.

"Harder" She said breathlessly.

Damien groaned and gripped her hips as he started thrusting harder inside of her. "Fuck, Liv. You feel so amazing." He rasped out.

She covered his lips with her own meeting his tongue halfway. He swallowed her moan as he rotated his hips.

She rocked into him and dug her nails into his back as her orgasm shot through her body leaving her breathless.

He thrust hard into her two more times before his whole body went rigid and she felt his warmth inside of her. She bit down on his shoulder lightly, slowly coming down from her high.

After a few minutes he lifted his head from her neck and brushed her hair back. "You will be the death of me." He said with a grin.

Olivia grinned back at him and he scooped her up and walked them to the shower.

The water was inviting, crashing down on them as they embraced. Damien trailed his fingers lazily up and down her spine.

After a few minutes of shower cuddles, they got out and dried off. Damien gave Olivia a t-shirt and a pair of his Calvin Klein briefs saying they would probably fit the best. While she got dressed he slipped on a pair of boxer briefs. She noticed the only underwear he owned was either Ralph Lauren or Calvin Klein. He filled them out very nicely she though smiling to herself.

"I have to go send Stephanie some photos, I hope you don't mind." Damien said grabbing her hand.

Olivia shook her head "No, that's okay." she said.

"Well, come with me." He said smiling.

They walked to his office. The walls were covered in photos, which she assumed were all taken by him. She spotted a photo from the ballet studio and smiled remembering that day. There was no doubt that he was very talented. She studies the rest while he finished up.

A ringing filled the room and she looked at Damien, who sighed and said "She always does this. I sent her what she needed, why must she Skype me?"

'She likes you, that's why.' Olivia thought. Damien opened up the chat and there was Stephanie, all dolled up and smiling.

"Hey Damien!" She said

Damien sighed quietly and said "Hey Stephanie. What do you need?"

"I was just checking on you, haven't heard from you since the other day." She had a flirty smile on her face and it was pissing Olivia off.

"I've been good. Working and spending time with Liv." he said turning around and smiling at Olivia and pulled her to his lap "Say hello, beautiful."

When Stephanie saw her, the smile on her face faded and was replaced with a visibly fake one. "Hi, Olivia."

"Hey." Olivia said smiling.

"Well, we're going to go Stephanie. I'll talk to you later." He says and ended the chat. "Does it seem like she flirts with me?" He asked laughing.

Olivia leaned back into his lap "Uh, yea I would say so. She definitely likes you."

"Well too bad I only have eyes for a certain sexy detective." He said placing a kiss on her neck. "Come on, lets go get in bed."

When Olivia sat up, Damien laughed and said "Your ass looks fucking amazing in my underwear."

She laughed and pulled the shirt down lower "Shut up and come on!" She said heading to his bedroom.

Damien turned off all of the lights and climbed into bed with her. She was positive she would sleep amazing. Sleeping next to him every night could easily become a habit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :) **

The next morning, Olivia was just beginning to wake up, but she kept her eyes closed. She snuggled closer into Damiens warm body and heard him moan out a good morning, before wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Mmm, good morning." She mumbled "What time is it?"

Damien leaned up and said "Ahh 6:30."

When the words left his mouth, Olivia jumped up and said "Fuck! Fuck!" as she ran to the bathroom and grabbed her pants. The pockets were still wet, but she tugged them on and pulled Damiens shirt over her head and looked around for her bra. It was halfway behind the door. When she was putting it on, Damien came up behind her and said "Late for work?" with a smile on his face.

"Yes, very late. I have no time to change." She said after she slipped on her cardigan. "Any idea where my boots are?"

"Hmm, by the door maybe?" He said and followed her to the living room.

She grabbed them and pulled them on. She picked up her purse and headed for the door, but stopped and turned around to walk over to Damien. "I'm sorry. I'm rushing." She said reaching up and running her thumb over his full bottom lip.

He smiled and kissed her thumb "It's okay, we were preoccupied and an alarm was the last thing on our minds." He said with a smirk on his face.

She leaned up and kissed him "Yes, and it was amazing." She smiled "I'll talk to you later?"

He nodded. "You most certainly will." He gave her a big hug and walked her to the door. "I'll miss you."

Olivia smiled and said "I'll miss you too." as she walked away.

She walked in to work at 7:02 and dashed past Fin who said "Damn, baby girl, you know we have some perverts here don't you?" and laughed. She just ran up to the cribs and grabbed the spare outfit she kept just in case.

When she pulled off her pants, she laughed when she saw she was still wearing Damien's Calvin Klein's. She didn't have a pair of panties so they would have to work. They were amazingly comfortable.

After she finished changing and brushing her teeth, she headed to pour herself some coffee. Fin smiled at her and said "Oh, I see you changed."

She rolled her eyes at him and said "Shut up." She went and sat down at her desk and sipped at her coffee. Elliot looked up at her and smiled.

"Good morning." He said. "Today will be a tough one, I hope you're ready." She groaned and he started to fill her in. This woman's boyfriend has been sexually abusing her two kids for two years and she says she never knew anything. 'How does that happen?' She wondered to herself. The kids were a boy, who was 12 and a girl who was 7. Last night, the boyfriend was 'watching' the kids while the woman worked late and he tried to mess around with the little girl. The young boy fought him off and threw a coffee pot at his head and they ran out of the house. A cop picked them up and took them to hospital to be checked out. When the nurse was looking them over, she noted bruises and weird behavior, so she called Special Victims. The doctor checked them over with the mothers permission and found signs of sexual abuse.

Olivia hated cases that involved children. It absolutely ripped her heart apart to see a child recoil from a hand on the shoulder or cower from someone.

They kids were in the childrens room they had set up at the precinct to help them feel more comfortable. Elliot and Olivia walked inside and when the kids saw him, they immediately cowered away. Olivia turned and looked at Elliot, a look that told him to let her handle it. He nodded and walked back out of the room.

Olivia slowly made her way over to the table they were sitting at and eased down into a chair. "My name is Olivia, I work with the police. Is it okay if I sit with you guys?" She said calmly.

The boy looked up at her for a few minutes and finally said "You're a cop, you can do anything you want." then he looked back down at his magazine.

Olivia smiled slightly and said "Well not exactly, but I don't want to intrude."

The little girl looked up this time and said "It's okay. You can sit here." She stared at Olivia's neck and said "I like your necklaces. They're pretty."

"Thank you, that's very sweet." Olivia said smiling at her. "What is your name?"

"Emily. That's David" she said pointing to her brother. "Are you going to make Billy go away?"

The look on her face broke Olivia's heart. She wanted to cry. "Billy is in jail right this minute. He is in a lot of trouble." She said trying to reassure her.

The boy looked up at that and said "Really? He is jail?"

"Yes. He was arrested this morning after you told the doctor what happened." She said "How long has he been doing this?"

David sighed and looked Olivia in the eyes "Too long. Ever since him and my mom got together. He said if we told, he would kill Emily and my mom. That it was my responsibility to keep her from telling our mother. He said if she did, then it would be my fault that they died. I would have their blood on my hands...I don't want that. Please don't let that happen." He said pleading with her.

Olivia held back the tears and said "I won't. It won't happen." She was going to talk to Casey later and tell her she HAS to take this man down.

Emily started crying and then David cried. Olivia got up and walked over to them. She slowly enveloped them in her arms and Emily clung to her tightly. David hesitated, but finally let go and sobbed into her shirt. Olivia could no longer fight back the tears and she let them fall freely down her face.

After about 15 minutes, Emily and David exhausted themselves and were starting to fall asleep. She lifted them up and carried them to the couch. After she covered them up, she walked out of the room and Cragen was standing there.

"Please tell me we can nail this guy." She asked.

He looked at her and said "We have substantial evidence. Semen stains in both kids beds that matches his. Mother is in shock, says she never suspected it, no one did. Not even co workers."

Olivia sighed and said "Good. They will feel safe once it's final." She looked through the glass at them. They were sleeping soundly and had content looks on their faces. "Sometimes..." She fought back tears as she tried to speak. "Sometimes I don't know how I do this job, day in and day out. It takes a toll on you after a while and fills you with darkness. You fight to push it back. Sometimes it stays away for a while, but there is always one case that will bring it back. It's almost always the children for me."

Cragen put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly "Go home, Detective. They are safe and sound right now. We have him. Casey is on her way and you know she will fight to put his sorry ass away. So go home." he said.

She didn't refuse, she felt too emotionally drained and it was only around 10:00. She nodded and said "Thanks, Cap." and headed to get her things. She told Elliot she was going home and he nodded "You did good with them. We will put this scumbag away."

When she got home, she soaked in the bath for a while and then crawled in her bed and took a long nap.

When she woke up, it was 2:50 and she was starving. She had a text from Damien and she sat up to read it.

_**How is your day going?**_

_** Damien**_

It was sent 2 hours ago.

_**Hey, sorry. I had a horrible morning so my captain sent me home and I passed out. I just woke up.**_

_** Liv**_

_**I'm sorry, I hope everything is okay. Anything I can do?**_

_** Damien**_

_**Some cases just get to me. What are you doing right now?**_

_** Liv**_

_**Getting some work done. I sold a few shots this morning.**_

_** Damien**_

_**Oh, well that's good! They are all beautiful.**_

_** Liv**_

She wished he could come and comfort her. She was just in a sappy mood and just wanted to eat and cuddle and watch movies. She would just eat and watch movies instead.

_**Why do you ask? Do you need something?**_

_** Damien**_

_**No, no. Finish your work, I'm fine. It's just one of those days, I would probably be horrible company anyways.**_

_** Liv**_

_**I doubt it, but okay. If you say so. If you need anything, just let me know.**_

_** Damien**_

She wished so bad that he would have said he was coming over or something, but he didn't so it was just her today. 'Is it time for my period?' she thought. Her mood was just horrible. She was feeling bad for her self and just in a bad mood.

_**Ok, I will.**_

_** Liv**_

She got up and slipped on some black yoga pants and headed to the living room. She debated on ordering food since she was starving, but didn't really want anything on the menu's so she sat down and turned on the tv.

After a few episodes of ghost hunters, she didn't know how much longer she could take just sitting there all day. She decided to paint her toes so she headed to the bathroom and removed her old polish before picking out a new one. She chose a deep fall orange color.

After she was done, she headed towards the kitchen. She was starving and right as she walked into the kitchen, there was a knock at the door.

'Who could that be?' she wondered. 'probably Elliot checking up on me.'

She looked through the peep hole and saw Damiens face. She opened the door and said "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you today." She probably looked like shit.

"I thought I would come over and cheer you up with some food." He said smiling as he held up grocery bags.

She opened the door to let him in and said "I'm starving!"

He put the bags down on the kitchen counter and said "What have I told you about eating? Shame on you. I hope you like spaghetti?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and said "I love spaghetti."

"My mom used to make it when I would have a bad day as a kid. It always cheered me up." He said and gave her a kiss. "Want to help me cook?"

"Yes, I do. I've did nothing all day." She said taking everything out of the bags. She got out a sauce pan and a skillet to brown the meat.

Damien started on chopping everything and Olivia browned the meat. Once they were done, Damien put everything in the pot to simmer and they started slicing the french bread and cooking the noodles.

They wasted time talking and kissing "So what did you do today besides sleep?" He said running letting her hair loose from the messy pony tail she had it in.

"Uhh, I came home and took a bath and then I slept. After I woke up I watched some horrible tv and then I painted my toes right before you showed up." She said

He looked down at her bare feet and then back up her body and said "You know, you are extremely cute today. I have a thing for yoga pants."

She smiled and said "I feel like a mess. You always look cute though."

The timer for the noodles went off and they fixed themselves a plate and went to sit down at the table. Damien went back in the kitchen and brought back to wine glasses and some wine.

"Oh you know how to make a girl feel better." She said grinning at him.

"I figured you needed a glass. Or a couple." He smirked and poured them both a glass.

Olivia took a bite of her spaghetti and moaned quietly "This is amazing!"

"Why thank you, it's my mothers recipe." He said "So what happened today?"

She sat her fork down and took a sip of wine. "We had a case involving children. Their mothers boyfriend has been molesting them for two years." She sighed. "Cases with children always break my heart. They are 12 and 7 and cried on my shoulder. Sometimes I just can't handle it."

He reached across and grabbed her hand "That just proves how amazing you are. You have a big heart, I may not have known you very long, but I can see that. You're great with kids, I found that out at the ballet shoot. That's on the list of the many things I like about you. If it didn't bother you, then you wouldn't be great at what you do." He said squeezing her hand.

She smiled at him and said "Thank you. I really needed this. All of this. Sometimes it's hard to keep going when you're alone."

"Oh, I can relate. I don't have too many people in my life. Just my mother and I don't get to see her often. It's a nice change being able to be around you." He said smiling at her as he ate a bite of spaghetti.

She wondered what he meant by not having a lot of people in his life. "So tell me something about you. Where did you grow up?"

He took a deep breath "I grew up in Florida with my mom and dad. I moved here after I graduated high school. I worked odd jobs and went to school and that was my life." He said laughing.

"What made you chose New York?" She couldn't help but be curious. She didn't want to seem nosey.

He smiled at her "My father was a very unpleasant man. He wasn't scared to use his fists to get his point across and I couldn't take it anymore. So I left. Why New York? I have no Idea. It just seemed like the perfect place to get away." He said and finished off his glass of wine and poured them both another.

"My mom wasn't very pleasant either." She said sipping on her wine. "She had her reasons I guess."

He raised his eyebrow at her "What? Were you a little monster growing up?"

She laughed "No, I was a good kid. It's just..." She never really told people about her mother much. "Don't think of me any different after I tell you this. I can't stand it when people do that."

He nodded and gave her his full attention.

"My mom was raped and she ended up pregnant with me. The guy...my 'father' was never caught. She ended up becoming an alcoholic not long after I was born. We had our good days and our bad days. I moved out for school and our relationship fell apart." She stopped and drank her wine before continuing. "We were just building it back up before she died 4 years ago. She was of course drunk and fell down some stairs."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. It made you who you are though. At least you made amends and were trying." he said "I never got to do that with my dad. He died in a car crash not long after my mom left him. He was drunk."

Olivia noticed his glass was empty again. She finished her own and picked up the bottle again. "Well, I guess we are just going to get drunk tonight." And poured them both another glass.

They finished their food and cleaned everything up. After, they grabbed their glasses and headed to the couch.

As Damien was flipping through the channels Olivia spoke up and said "Sooo, about that list of things you like about me?"

He laughed and pulled her to him. "Ohhh many things, Miss Benson. Many things." He said and captured her lips with his own. He then held her to him. "You're gorgeous, strong, Independent. I like being with you."

"I like being with you too." She said and cuddled into his side.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke up "So have you always dated older women?"

He laughed and shook his head "You won't let that one go will you? I've dated 1 older women before you. The rest were around my age and they were just a mess. They never wanted the same things I did. They always wanted to go out and party, yea, of course I like to go out to a club sometimes, but not every weekend. And the sex..." He scrunched his face up. "Nothing like it is with you. I like having an emotional connection when I'm being intimate. I have that with you. Plus, I like curves, and you my dear, have amazing curves." He said and pushed her back on the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her hips.

She laughed and kissed him "So what kind of things do you want?"

"Hmm, I want someone to come home to. Someone faithful. Someone to 'settle down' with and start a family with." He said smiling proudly.

"Are you sure you're 26?" She said poking his arm.

"Yes, I told you I'm an old soul." And he cuddled to her just as Fight Club was coming on.

"Okay, I like those answers." she said and started to watch the movie with him.

By the time the movie was over, Olivia had fallen asleep. Damien carried her to the bed and went back and cut everything off. When he came back, he stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. He kissed forehead and put his arm around her hip before letting sleep overcome him.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia awoke to the smell of coffee and breakfast in the air and then her stomach started rumbling. Her phone rang and she turned to see what time it was. The clock read 6:03 and she picked up her phone. It was Cragen.

"Hello?" She said groggily into the phone.

"I've given you and Elliot the day off. Yesterday took it's toll on you and Fin and Munch can handle things today." He said.

At that time Damien came strolling into the room "Oh you're up! I was just about to wake you..." he quit talking when he saw she was on the phone and smiled. "Oops." He mouthed at her.

She returned the smile and told Cragen "Thanks, Cap. I appreciate it. How are the kids?"

"They are doing better, actually listening to a story Munch is telling them. They probably don't understand it, but I'll let you go. See you tomorrow." He said.

"Thanks, see you then." Olivia said sitting up in bed. She put the phone down and Damien sat a tray full of food in front of her. "Woah...you do realize I won't eat even half of this?" She said laughing.

He crawled over beside her and said, "Yea, I know. We are sharing." A smile grew on his ridiculously cute face as he picked up a piece of bacon and put it to her lips.

* * *

After they finished, he put the plate away and came walking back in the room.

"You know, I'm off today. What shall we do? Or do you have work to do?" She said stretching.

"Hmm, I don't have anything to do until tomorrow. I want to get a run in this morning though. You're welcome to join me." He said sitting across from her.

She smirked at him. "Is this your way of telling me I should lose weight? You know you're the one making me eat all of this food right?"

Damien rolled his eyes and pulled her to his lap. "Your body is amazing. You don't have to come if you don't want to. I'll be back and you can relax while I'm gone." He said running his hands underneath her shirt and over her hips.

His hands drover her crazy every time they were on her skin. Maybe she did need to go for a run. "I think I'll go. A run will do me good." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "You have no running clothes."

"I'll have to stop by my place. You should pack a bag and we will get ready there. After, we could get showered and go walk the city. It's nice enough outside." He said. His fingertips were now trailing along her spine and he placed light kisses on her neck.

"Mhmm.." She mumbled getting lost in the feelings he was giving her.

He smiled into her neck and started to jump up "Ok, chop chop. Lets go." He laughed at her stunned face.

She finally got off the bed and shook her head at him "That wasn't cool." She headed for her closet and packed her things. She went to the bathroom and grabbed her tooth brush, shower gel and make up and then went to put on a bra and jacket. She met Damien in the kitchen and they headed out the door.

They took a cab to his apartment and went inside to start getting ready. He was going though his drawers grabbing his things, when he turned around, Olivia was looking at him as she slowly took off her top. She then reached behind and started to unhook her bra. When she saw he was no longer looking at her face, she turned around and slipped it off. She then reached for her sports bra and when she had it on, she turned back around with a smirk on her face.

"That was real slick, I'll give you that. I'll have my way with you soon enough, though." he smirked back at her.

"Oh, someone is sure of themselves." She said laughing. He walked up to her, gliding his fingers along her ribs, right below her breast. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I just know what I do to your body. You do the same to mine." and kissed her earlobe before he went and started to get ready.

She shivered and shook it off as she finished getting ready.

When they finished, they headed down the stairs and to the park. When they got there, they stretched for a few minutes and Damien said "Are you ready?"

She smiled at him and said "Yes."

They started out at a jog, keeping the same pace. Olivia concentrated on her breathing as she took in the park. The leaves were starting to change and it was beautiful.

After a while, Damien started to pick up his pace and so did she, keeping up with him. They had been running for fifteen minutes and Olivia could tell it. She used to go for a run all the time, but she felt like she no longer had time.

She glanced over at Damien and he had a sheen of sweat over his face and his shirt was clinging to his broad chest. He looked sexy.

He looked over at her and said "See something you like?"

She laughed and looked straight ahead as they finished. They headed off towards Damien's apartment, still stride for stride. By the time they got to his building, Olivia was gasping for air. Damien wasn't doing much better.

They looked at each other and busted out laughing. Damien grabbed her arm and tugged her into the building and to the elevator. When they were inside his apartment, they got a glass of water and caught their breath.

Damien went to pull her into a hug and she pulled away saying "Nooo, I'm gross and sweaty!"

He pulled her to him anyways and said "So am I." He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Olivia let herself go in the kiss. Her adrenalin was still rushing though her body and his lips were so soft. She traced his lower lip with her tongue and he opened his mouth for her, his tongue touching hers. Their tongues dueled for a few moments before Olivia pulled away to catch her breath.

"Come on, lets go get showered and see what the city has in store for us." He said putting his hands on her hips and steering her towards the shower, stopping to grab her shower gel. Once in the bathroom, Damien started up the shower and took his shirt off. Olivia followed, taking her jacket off and pulling off her running pants. Damien stepped into the shower and she stripped off her sports bra and panties, climbing in with him.

Damien let out a breath and said "Good lord."

Olivia laughed and stood under the spray to wet her hair, her back to him. Damien just stood there watching the water run down her body. He walked up behind her letting the water hit his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her and trailed his fingers along her stomach. "I thought we were showering." She said smiling.

He cleared his throat and said "Yea...yea we are." He went to grab his shampoo and Olivia turned around to stop him.

She grabbed the bottle out of his hands and put it back down. She then stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. That was all he needed. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her with all he had, leaving her breathless. He leaned her against the shower wall to catch her breath and slid his right hand down her body until he reached his destination between her thighs. Her breath hitched in her throat and he leaned down to kiss and suck her neck.

Damien ran his fingertips along her lower lips and then slid two fingers inside of her. An "Ohh.." escaped her lips and she was practically panting. The sensations of his mouth and his hands were almost too much.

Olivia could feel his erection on her hip and she grasped it in her right hand, running her thumb over the tip. He groaned and curled his fingers inside of her. Olivia's hand started gliding up and down his erection faster than he thought he could take.

He pulled his hand out from between her legs and faced her away from the shower. He stood behind her and whispered into her ear. "I'm about to show you how bad I want you...all the time."

His right hand grasped her hip and his left pushed her back down. He entered her hard and quick making her moan out louder than she normally aloud herself. She couldn't help it. He filled her perfectly and took her breath away every time. He was moving at an intensely slow pace that was driving them both crazy.

Olivia pushed on the wall, slamming back into him. He let out a sexy growl and gripped both of her hips, thrusting into her at a steady rhythm. She was moaning loudly at this point and Damien leaned her body up attacking her neck with his mouth. His right hand found her breast and he cupped the weight in his hands, squeezing them lightly. Olivia was shaking, her body was overwhelmed with pleasure to the point she swore she couldn't see straight.

She felt alive when he grabbed her body and did what he wanted. "Harder!" She moaned out breathlessly. He lightly pulled her hair, turning her head to cover her mouth with his. He obeyed her request and started thrusting harder into her. His hand slid down to her hardened clit, it only took two swipes before she completely lost herself and shook against him. He pulled out of her, sucking lightly on her neck and wrapping his arms around her to hold her up.

Once Olivia found her breath again, Damien turned her around and stared into her eyes, leaning down to grab her thighs. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he put her back to the wall. "I'm not though with you yet." He said hoarsely.

"Fuck.." She said as he leaned his head down and took her nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and released it with a pop. He reached his hand between them and aligned himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes as he slid her body down over him slowly.

A huff of air escaped both of them and he buried his head in her neck and started a slow and steady rhythm.

He was the most passionate guy she had ever been with.

Olivia gripped his hair in her hands and tugged his head back to look into her eyes. The connection they had was amazing. There was no denying it. She fought to keep her eyes open, but the pleasure was once again taking control of her actions. She could feel her orgasm building up again. Her head fell back against the shower wall and quiet "Ooh's" escaped her throat.

She could feel the muscles in his body tensing and she knew he was close. So was she.

"Let go.." she said, her voice full of lust. He stared into her eyes, which were a darker chocolatey brown than usual. "Let go."

He kept his pace slow, but put more strength into his thrust and stars were ready to explode behind her eyes. One more thrust and that was it for both of them.

Damien captured her mouth with his and muffled her moans as they climaxed together.

Olivia never thought moments like this existed, but now that she knew, she never wanted to be without them again.

She slid her legs down his until they met the bottom of the shower. Her legs felt like jello. Her whole body did.

Damien peppered her cheeks and nose with kisses and brushed her wet hair out of her face.

His eyes were glazed over with sex and he had a lazy half smile on his face. It was an erotic sight.

"Do you see what I mean when I say I like an emotional connection when I'm with someone? I've never had what we have before. I won't lie, it kind of scares me, but it's so natural at the same time. " He said brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"It scares me too." Olivia whispered.

He smiled softly at her "It wouldn't be worth it if it didn't."

Olivia laughed at him and started to wash her hair.

* * *

When they finished, they got dressed and Olivia applied a little make up. After brushing their teeth, Olivia's stomach growled and she blushed.

"I see someone worked up an appetite." He said winking at her.

After slipping on her shoes and grabbing her purse, they headed downstairs.

They ate at a local bistro and went a few shops. Olivia bought a new pair of heels and Damien got a few shirts. Afterwards they got some ice cream and headed to the park where they found a bench to sit at.

"Can I try yours?" Olivia asked. It was pistachio and she had never had it.

"I guess so." He said grinning and put the cone towards her mouth.

"Mmm, that's better than mine." She said taking another taste.

"I told you it was good stuff." Damien said pulling the cone out of her reach.

She pouted and ate her own, she stole a few more bites of his before it was gone.

As they were heading back to his apartment, Damien got a text message. She saw him smile out of the corner of her eyes, but didn't ask who it was, even though she was curious.

It was around 8:00 when they got back and they were both worn out. Damien told her to go ahead and get comfortable, he would be in his office.

She went through his drawers and picked out a black t-shirt and another pair of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. After she brushed her teeth, she walked toward the office and could hear his voice. He was talking to someone.

Olivia peeked around the corner and saw he was video chatting a woman. A woman with grey hair. She couldn't quite make out what she looked like, but all of a sudden they stopped talking and Damien turned around towards her. Olivia ducked behind he corner, but it was too late. Damien saw her.

"Olivia, I saw you. It's ok, I want you to meet someone." He said laughing at her.

She peeked back around the corner and pulled her shirt down before walking into the room. He saw her and laughed even harder. "Olivia, I want you to meet my mother."

'Shit, his mother? I'm walking around in his underwear and he is video chatting his mother?' she thought. She stood behind him and said "Hey.."

Her face was bright red. She took in the woman's facial features, Damien definitely looked like his mother. She was beautiful.

"Mother, this is Olivia Benson. Olivia, this is my mother, Margaret Reid." He said smiling.

The woman finally spoke up "So this is the woman you have been telling me about? She is beautiful, darling." The lady said smiling at her. "Nice to meet you, Olivia. I have heard many good things about you."

"Nice to meet you too." Olivia said, still hiding behind Damien's chair.

"Make my son come and see me sometime soon. I miss him terribly. I have to text him to get him to video chat me." She said smiling at Damien.

So that was who text him. She smiled to herself. "I'll try and get him to." Olivia said.

"Well, Damien, I'm going to let you two go. It was so nice talking to you. It should happen more often. I love you sweetheart." Margaret said.

Damien smiled and said "We should do it more often. That is my fault. I miss you and love you too, mom."

Margaret smiled and then looked to Olivia. "Take care of my son for me."

Olivia smiled back "I'll sure try." She said.

The video chat ended and Damien turned around grinning at her.

"I can't believe your mother saw me in your underwear." She said blushing and sat down in his lap.

He laughed at her and said "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure she thought you were precious."

"Oh yea, I'm sure." Olivia laughed. "So, why haven't you been to see your mother?"

He took a deep breath and said "Florida...it brings back bad memories for me. I would rather her come here, but she doesn't want to leave Florida."

"Well, you should still go and see your mom. She seems like a great woman. You look just like her you know?" She said grinning at him.

"Oh, well that is a good thing I guess. You know what? Why don't you come to Florida with me sometime and I will go see her?"

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Do you think we are moving too fast?" She said quietly "I..I just don't..I've been hurt before Damien. I'm scared."

Damien brushed her hair out of her eyes and said "I have too, Olivia. I've been cheated on so many times...they somehow always managed to choose my best friends." He said shaking his head. "I'm scared too, Olivia, but I'm willing to take the risk with you. I don't want to hurt you and I hope you don't want to hurt me either."

Olivia grabbed his hands and held them in her own. "No, of course I don't want to hurt you. I..I want this to work. I really like you, Damien."

"I like you too, Olivia. A lot. I know we will fight, but what fun would it be if we didn't?" He said

Olivia smiled at him and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Just think of the make up sex." He winked at her. "You think the sex is good now, just wait, make up sex is always ten times better."

She laughed and said "Who said I thought it was good now?"

"Oh, you don't have to say a word, I already know you do." He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

She smirked at him and then a yawn escaped her.

He scooped her up and made his way to the bedroom, laying her down on the bed. He went and set the alarm clock for her and said "I remembered."  
He then went to brush his teeth and came back in just his boxer briefs.

Olivia cuddled up against him when he climbed into bed. "I'll go with you to Florida. If you choose to go...I'll go with you."

Damien smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Olivia. Sweet dreams."


	10. Chapter 10

A week had passed and Olivia was blissfully happy. Olivia and Damien tried to spend time with each other everyday. Last night, he made her dinner and after they ate, they cuddled on the couch with some Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Olivia had been pmsing for two days and all she wanted was sweets and chocolate. When it started to get late, he tucked her in and heading home to his apartment. He had to be up at 4:30am for a shoot.

She had to admit, it was hard sleeping without him, but they tried to not stay with each other every night. They weren't moving slow, but they didn't want to move too fast. They wanted to enjoy everything.

* * *

Olivia was having a long day at work. They were swamped with paper work and were all trying to finish before the end of the day.

She put her pen down and rubbed her hands over her face, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was so drained and her hand had a cramp. She looked at the clock and it read 6:57 and she still had about half of a stack left.

Picking up her pen, she got back to work, forcing herself to focus.

After a few minutes, she heard her name. "Liv.." Elliot said. She looked up at him and he tilted his head, motioning her to turn around. When she did, she saw Damien walking in.

She got up and walked over to him smiling, "This is a nice surprise." She said.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Well, I thought I would come bring you a cup of your favorite." He said handing her a cup from a local cafe.

She took a sip and closed her eyes, savoring the taste of her favorite tea.. "Mmm, I really needed this."

Elliot spoke up "Hey, where is my cup?"

Damien and Olivia laughed "My bad, bro. I don't cuddle with you at night."

Elliot shrugged and said "Hey...anything is possible." and then laughed, getting up and heading to Cragen's office.

Olivia was glad they were able to get along. She feared the worst when she first started seeing Damien, but they bonded and basically formed a bromance.

"Hey uh, I was hoping to talk to you about something." Damien said.

"Uh oh.." Olivia raised her eyebrows at him

He smiled and said "No, no. Nothing bad. I was wanting to talk to you about Florida. Would you still want to go with me?"

Olivia smiled up at him "Yes, whenever you want to go. I have plenty of vacation days. I never use them."

Damien looked to the ground and then said "What about tomorrow?"

She put her hand on his chest and said "I'll talk to my captain." She smiled warmly at him when he looked at her.

"Ok, just let me know." A small smile gracing his gorgeous face.

"I will, I'd be happy to go with you tomorrow." She leaned up and kissed him.

"I'll see you later, beautiful." Damien said kissing her once more before leaving.

Olivia got back to work, ready to be through with paperwork.

Two hours later, Olivia was done. She saw that Cragen was still in his office so she walked over and knocked.

"Come in." He said "What's up, Benson?"

"Uhh, I was wondering about my vacation days." She said and he stared at her. "Do you think I could use a few? Starting tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not. It's not like you ask off...ever." He said smiling at her. "Going somewhere?"

She nodded at him. "Does this have anything to do with the guy I have been seeing pop into the squad room?"

Olivia blushed, Cragen was like the father she never had. "He asked me to go to Florida with him to visit his mother."

"Ohh, meeting the mom. Must be serious." He smirked at her "Yes, Olivia. Take a few days. The guys can hold things down here while you're gone."

She smiled at him and said "Thanks captain." and walked out to grab her things.

When she got home, she called Damien. "Hey there, handsome. Guess who is going to Florida?"

She heard him laugh into the phone. "We are!" he replied happily.

"Yes, now get your ass over here and help me pack!" She felt excited. She had never been to Florida before.

"Yes ma'am." He said before hanging up.

Olivia went to her room and got down her suitcase from her closet and sat it on her bed. She then started going through her closet. She wanted to look classy for his mom. She picked out a navy dress with capped sleeves to take in case they went out to dinner. It hugged her body in a subtle way and wasn't overly revealing. She grabbed a black blazer to go over it and her new cream peep toed pumps.

She had several outfits laid out on her bed when she heard Damien knocking at the door. She went to let him in and he put his suit case by the door, enveloping her in a hug.

"I booked a flight for us. We leave tomorrow at 12:15." He said grinning.

"Damien, I'm paying you back. I know that wasn't cheap. Next day flights never are." She said frowning at him.

He squeezed her hips and said "None of that, who do I have to spend money on? I'm the one who asked you to go. Besides, I'm very frugal with my money and business at the studio is going great since we re-located." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Now, let me go pick out some lingerie for you."

She laughed "I ask you to help me pack and you immediately think of lingerie? Typical."

After she was through packing, they ordered pizza and relaxed on the sofa in front of the tv.

"Where will we be staying when we get to Fort Lauderdale?" Olivia asked, they hadn't talked about that.

"My mom wants us to stay at the house, if that's okay? We would have the whole left side of the house to ourselves. It's just her and the housekeeper. The house is really too big for her, but she won't let it go. Is that okay with you?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, that sounds fine. I look forward to seeing where you grew up."

"Well, my room doesn't look the way it did when I lived at home. I completely packed up all of my stuff. My mom recently remodeled and that included my room." He said laughing. "It's much more mature now."

She leaned onto him "That's okay, I'm sure your mom will tell me all about you."

"No doubt about that." He said "You're about to fall asleep on me. Lets go get in bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

Olivia nodded and stood up with him, walking to the bedroom.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out. Damien set the alarm clock and kissed her temple, before wrapping his arm around her and passing out.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia had been scrambling around making sure she had everything. It had been a while since she had been on vacation and she didn't want to forget anything.

Now that she was sitting on a plane holding Damien's hand, she'd let go of her worries and willed herself to relax. She had a few days off and out of New York, she was looking forward to it.

"We should be landing soon. I bet my mom has already called me." He said smirking. "She is so excited."

"So are you, I can tell by the smile that has been plastered to your face the whole ride." Olivia said laughing. The pilot came on the speaker and told them to fasten their seat belts. Olivia was ready to get off of the plane and stretch her legs.

After the plane landed, they grabbed their luggage and headed to their rental car.

The drive to Margaret's was beautiful. She could smell the salt of the ocean and became excited. When they got closer to the beach, Olivia looked at Damien and said "The house is near the beach?"

He looked over and smiled. "On the beach!"

They pulled up to a gorgeous house with a circle drive. Everything was well manicured and tidy, but it looked inviting and warm. Before they even opened the door, Damien's mother came running out. She was gorgeous!

"Damien! Oh my god, I've missed you so much!" She attacked him with a hug as he got out of the car.

"I've missed you too, Mama." Damien said kissing her cheek.

Olivia stood back and watched. She noted how Damien's accent all of a sudden, sounded slightly more southern than it usually did. It was very sexy.

Margaret released Damien and turned around with a smile on her face. She walked up to her and said "Olivia, it is so nice to meet you. Thank you so much for getting my baby to come and see me." She pulled Olivia into a warm hug.

"You're very welcome, it's nice to meet you too." Olivia said.

"Come on, come inside. Lets get you settled." Margaret said, ushering Olivia inside.

Damien grabbed the bags and followed them inside.

The house was cozy and personal, full of warm and inviting colors. Olivia followed Margaret, turning around to glance at Damien. He smiled at her and Margaret said "This is where you will be staying. And yes, you will be staying in the same room." she smiled "This used to be Damien's room. Now it's basically a guest room, he wanted it that way though."

There was a king bed with a plush white comforter and red and orange accent pillows. The walls were creme, except for the focal wall, which was an intense red. There was also a photo above the bed of a pond surrounded by trees. It had to have been fall when the photo was taken because the leaves on the trees were orange and yellow, a few red here and there. At the foot of the bed was a wooden chest with a quilt folded on top of it.

"I'll leave you to get settled in." She said walking up to Damien. "I'm so glad you're here." She kissed his cheek and left the room.

Olivia turned around and said "It is absolutely beautiful here. I understand why your mother doesn't want to leave."

Damien smiled at her and walked over and enveloped her in a hug. "I love the city, but it is nice to come back here...to the quiet. I'm glad you came with me." He leaned down and kissed her lips. When he pulled away, he led them to the bed and they crashed onto it. "I could pass out right now."

"Mmmhm." Olivia said snuggling into his neck. He always smelled so good.

He pulled her closer to him and after a few minutes, they were both sound asleep.

**Sorry it's short. I'll be working on Chapter 11 tomorrow since I'm off.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Hopefully you enjoy :)  
**

When Olivia woke up, Damien wasn't in bed. She glanced at the clock and it was 7:22 pm. She could smell something delicious cooking and her stomach rumbled. She got up and tried to flatten her messy bed head and then went to search for Damien

Walking the hallway, she noticed pictures aligning the walls. A certain green eyed, cutie caught her eyes. She saw several adorable baby pictures. He had thick, curly hair and chunky cheeks. Olivia smiled to herself. As she continued her way down the hall, she heard Damien talking with his mother.

"She seems like an amazing woman from what I've heard. Very pretty too." She heard Margaret say.

"Oh, she is. Definitely someone to bring home to mom." Damien said laughing.

Olivia smiled and then hit her knee on a table in the hallway. "Shit.." She muttered.

Damien came around the corner and smiled at her. "I can't tell you how many times I have hit my legs on that table." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Did you have a good nap?" He said kissing her forehead.

"Yes, that bed is very comfy. You should have woken me. I feel like I slept forever." She said looking up at him.

Damien shook his head. "No, you needed your sleep. You've been working very hard and besides, you looked too peaceful to wake up." He said and smiled down at her.

He walked them to den, where his mother was sitting, curled up on a tan chaise. "Hey Olivia, I hope that you rested well." Margaret said giving her a warm smile.

Olivia smiled back and said "Yes, I did. Thank you."

"Dinner is cooking, it should be ready soon. Chicken Parmesan." Damien said smiling at her.

"My son is an amazing cook. Always has been." Margaret said proudly

Olivia look at her and said "Yes, I found that out real quick. I think he secretly wants me to be fat." She then smirked at Damien who was shaking his head. He pulled out two wine glasses and popped the cork on a bottle of wine.

Margaret laughed "I used to think that. I just drink a good bit of wine so that way, I don't eat as much. You have nothing worry about though. You're gorgeous." Olivia blushed as Damien handed the two of them a glass of white wine.

He popped the top on a bottle of beer and said "Dinner is ready, ladies."

After fixing their plates, they all sat down at the big table in the dining room and ate while keeping up casual small talk. Olivia found herself laughing as Margaret told stories of Damien from his childhood. A blush crept up on his cheeks and surprised her. She found it very adorable.

"So, Damien tells me you work Special Victims. That seems like very tough work for a woman, emotionally. How long have you been doing it?" Margaret asked.

Olivia nodded. "About ten years. Yes, it is very hard. I think I hold my own pretty well though. It makes me feel a little better knowing I helped make a difference in someones life."

Margaret smiled at her. "Wow, that seems like a very long time. That is very admirable though."

After dinner started to wind down, Olivia was staring out of the window at the beach. It was slightly windy outside and the waves were crashing on the shore. She felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to look at Damien. He was smiling at her and reached his hand underneath the table for hers.

Margaret cleared her throat. "I've had a long day, I think I'm going to head to bed soon." She said getting her plate and heading to the sink.

Damien and Olivia stood up as well and put the plates and food away. Margaret said goodnight and headed to bed.

"I saw you looking at the beach. Want to walk out for a bit?" Damien asked.

She smiled up at him, nodding and watched as he started making hot chocolate. He squirted some whipped cream on top and handed her a cup. He then grabbed a blanket off of the sofa and led them outside.

The breeze was cool and crept through Olivia's thin shirt. Damien walked over to a chaise lounge on the beach and set their cups on the small table beside it. He sat down and pulled Olivia between his legs causing a giggle to escape her. After he covered them up with the blanket, he retrieved their cups.

Olivia took a sip and leaned back into him smiling. "I love hot cocoa on cold nights." She said as he wrapped one arm around her middle. "It's so beautiful out here. I've always loved the sound of the waves crashing."

"I looked forward to this when I found out you were coming with me. I used to come out here a lot when I was younger, it was my safe place." He leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear. "I never once brought a girl out here with me though. None of them were worth it."

She tilted her head to the side to look up at him and he put their cups back on to the table. "You know I care a lot about you right?" He asked her honestly.

Olivia nodded and he continued "I don't want to scare you away, but I want you to know how I feel."

Olivia could have sworn her heart stopped. "Where will I run to? I'm in Florida." She said giving him a half smile.

Damien smiled back and said "I obviously care a lot about you, or I wouldn't have asked you to come here with me. It's deeper than that though. I know this might seem fast and I understand if you want time..." He took a deep breath " I...love you."

Her feelings for him still scared her, she hadn't even thought of the L word. As much as it scared her, it also warmed her heart and made her smile. It felt right. She sat up and turned around in his lap to face him.

"You don't have to say anything back.. I just.." he started, but Olivia cut him off.

"Damien.." She looked him in the eyes "I love you too." She then leaned down and kissed him. She felt him release the breath he had obviously been holding and smiled into the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her and slid his tongue past her warm lips. Her hands ran through his soft hair and he pulled her body closer to his.

Olivia pulled away and said "Someone could see us."

He smiled "The only light is the moon." He ran his fingers down her cheek. "Let me make love to you in moonlight."

Warmth rolled over her body and butterflies swam in her belly. She nodded her head and he ran his hands up her hips, underneath her shirt, pulling it over her head. Her hair fell to her bare shoulders and he said "You are so beautiful."

A blush covered her cheeks and crept down to the tops of her breast. She pulled his shirt off and he unclasped her bra. As it slid down her arms, he flipped them over and leaned the back of the chair back. He leaned down and kissed her neck working his way down to her breast.

It had been about 5 days since they had been together like this, thanks to mother nature, but it felt like longer. She would never tire of the way Damien made her feel. When they were together, he literally made her feel like the only woman in the world.

He sucked her nipple in his mouth and her fingers threaded through his hair. He showed the same attention to her other breast before continuing his descent. The cool air hit her chest and have her chills as her nipples hardened even more. She felt him smile in to her skin and unbuttoned her pants, sliding her panties and jeans down her legs. He got up and stared down at her.

Olivia was laying naked on the chaise lounge and it was so freeing. Every nerve in her body felt alive. Anyone could see them if they wanted, but she no longer cared. She leaned up on her elbows as Damien pulled the rest of his clothes off. His erection was standing proud and she smiled. He was such a beautiful man. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him down to her and kissed him with everything she had in her.

Damien's hands slid over every inch of skin he could get to. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and he looked into her eyes as he slid inside of her. All of the oxygen left her lungs and she concentrated on the feeling of him and the sound of the waves. It was the sexiest moment of her life.

He set a steady rhythm rocking softly into her body. Olivia lightly scratched her nails down his back causing him to groan, nipping at her neck. Her hands traveled to his ass, squeezing and pulling his body closer to hers. She shuddered as he went deeper inside of her.

Despite the wind blowing, they had a thin sheen of sweat over their bodies. The blanket had slid down to their feet, neither of them minded. Olivia slid her left leg higher up his waist and he ran his hand down it, still rocking steadily into her.

She could feel the burn in her belly building and heard Damien's breathing pick up, a sign that it wouldn't be long until they both lost themselves. He leaned down and placed open mouthed kisses on the tops of her breast, sucking and nipping at the skin.

The pleasure was blinding and she could feel the muscles in Damien's ass tightening. He picked up his pace slightly and kissed her lips. She released a moan into his mouth and rocked into him causing him to bite at her bottom lip.

The pleasure was so intense and she felt her legs begin to shake and tighten around his waist. He rocked into her once more and they both shattered, Damien collapsing on top of her.

They held onto one another, catching their breath and listening to the ocean. Damien placed a kiss on her neck and whispered "I love you."

A smile formed on Olivia's lips and she said "I love you too.." She kissed his head and continued to trace her fingers along his skin.

They watched the waves until they fell asleep.

Damien woke Olivia up just as the sun was rising. "We need to go inside soon, before morning runners or my mother sees us." He chuckled in her ear.

"What if your mom is looking out of the window right now?" She laughed glancing up to the house.

"Oh, lets hope not." He kissed her cheek and they watched the sun for a few more minutes before Damien grabbed his boxer briefs and slid them on laughing at how awkward it was trying to do it under the blanket.

He grabbed their clothes and helped Olivia up. She wrapped the blanket tightly around her as they walked to the house. Damien peeked his head into the door and made sure the coast was clear. He nodded to Olivia and they dashed to the hallway, unable to control their laughter.

It was 7:50 and they decided to have a quick shower and warm up. After they got dressed, Damien went to see if Margaret was up.

Olivia dried and straightened her hair then applied her make up. Thoughts of the night before flooded through her head and a smile broke out on her face.

Just as she was putting on her perfume, Damien walked back in and said "Oh, you smell so good." He came up behind her and kissed her neck. "Do you want to go into town and have breakfast? My mom kind of wants to show her baby boy off."

Olivia laughed and said "Yes, I'm pretty hungry."

"So am I..." He looked down at her chest and smiled pulling her shirt away "Oops.."

Olivia looked up at him questioningly and then looked down at her chest. A small pink 'love bite' marked her skin. She looked up at him and whined "Damien.." she grabbed her powder and tried to hide it, only paling it slightly.

"I said oops. It's fine..now if any guys look there, they will know that they are mine." He said smirking at her and then pulled the shirt back into place.

Olivia raised her eyebrow at him "Oh, they are yours?"

He smiled and nodded "Yep, all mine!" And covered them with his hands making her laugh. "Come on, I'm a starving man."

She grabbed her purse and followed Damien out to meet his mother at the door.

They drove to a local restaurant and headed inside to be seated. It smelled delicious inside and made Olivia's stomach growl.

After looking over the menu's, a young guy came over and took their orders. Olivia ordered biscuits and gravy with a side of bacon and an orange juice.

"We used to come here all the time when Damien was younger." Margaret said looking at Olivia. "He loved the chocolate milk and waffles."

Olivia smirked "With tons of syrup, right?"

Margaret laughed "Yes, I see you've already found that out."

"Yes, and she liked it." Damien said squeezing her thigh under the table.

Olivia giggled slightly and said "Yes, it was okay. Not as good as whipped cream though!"

"Yea, okay. Lets see how long it takes you to steal a bite of my waffles." He said smirking at her.

After their food arrived, they all dug in. "Mmm, this is delicious." Olivia said. She eyed Damien's plate and it looked good too. The waffles were coated in syrup and butter and Olivia wanted so badly to take a bite, but she wouldn't give in.

After a few minutes, a fork full of dripping waffle appeared in front of her face. "Go on, take a bite." Damien said as he put the fork to her lips. She eyed him and opened her mouth to accept the delicious bite. She felt Margaret's eyes on her and blushed.

"Okay, your waffles are delicious too." She said looking at Damien, who grinned and continued eating, giving her bites of waffle every now and then.

When they finished, Margaret excused herself to go speak to someone she knew. Damien turned to Olivia and smiled. He then leaned down and kissed her passionately, sucking on her bottom lip. When he pulled away, he looked at her and smiled "Mm..syrup tastes so much better on you."

She smirked and squeezed his thigh, making his muscles tense.

Their moment was broken when someone said Damien's name. They both turned around to see a blonde haired girl standing there.

"I haven't seen you in forever Damien. How are you doing?" The girl spoke.

Olivia looked her over. Possible ex? One of the girls who cheated on him? She was kind of short and slender, but attractive.

"Hey Michelle." Damien said. Olivia couldn't figure out his emotions. "I'm good, you?"

The girl, Michelle, smiled brightly. "I'm doing pretty good. You look good. Your mom says you've been in New York? I didn't believe her when she said that. Still taking those pictures?"

Damien grabbed Olivia's hand under the table and said "Yea, I have studio in New York. Things are great." He looked towards Olivia and said "This is my girlfriend, Olivia. One of the greatest things New York had to offer." He said smiling.

Michelle smiled flatly at her and Olivia returned the smile. "That's nice." She looked into Damien's eyes and said "I've missed you Dame..you left without a word."

Olivia felt Damien squeeze her hand and frowned. This must have been one of the ones who cheated on him. "What did I have to say to you? Did Erik's dick please you like you thought it would? Get real." He shook his head. "I can't believe you even have the nerve to speak to me. I do thank you though. You cheating on me with my best friend was the extra push I needed to get out of here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish having an amazing day with an amazing woman."

They got up and Damien led them to the register, where he payed and then they headed outside to wait on Margaret.

"I can't believe her. What the fuck?" Damien blurted out. Olivia grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked down at her and gave her a smile. "I'm sorry..I made a scene."

Olivia shook her head "You don't have to apologize."

He leaned down and nuzzled his face in her neck. "I love you." He placed a light kiss on the skin he found and said "For future reference...I HATE the nickname Dame."

Olivia laughed "Don't worry, so do I."

They pulled apart when they heard Margaret speaking. "Well, I didn't expect that." She said shaking her head. "It was hilarious though. She is probably still standing there stunned and embarrassed."

"Sorry, but she asked for it." Damien said as they got in the car to head home.

"I never understood what you saw in her." Margaret said shaking her head. "You seem to be making better choices now, though." She winked at Olivia in the rear view mirror.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, thanks so much for the kind reviews. Makes me smile :)  
**  
**I'm still undecided on when they will have a family haha! I don't know which route to take with that one.  
**

**Sorry this one was short, but please keep reviewing and giving me your thoughts :)  
**

Later on that night, Damien wanted to take Olivia out to dinner for some alone time.

After Olivia finished getting ready, she met Damien in the hallway and he smiled, eying her up and down.

"You look amazing. That dress is amazing.." He said and pulled her in for a kiss.

She smiled back at him "Thank you...you look amazing as well." He had on black fitted slacks, a light green button up that made his eyes pop and black oxfords. He looked so delicious, she almost wanted to skip dinner.

"Are you ready my lady?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"Yes, sir." She replied and they walked to the car.

They arrived at an Italian restaurant and Olivia realized how hungry she was.

After they were seated, Damien ordered a bottle of white wine. "You are so beautiful." He said smiling at her with a glint in his eyes.

She blushed "Thank you."

"I mean it. You're gorgeous. I'm a very lucky man." He said as he poured their glasses. The waiter came to take their orders and Damien asked "Do you know what you want?"

"Yes, I want the Capellini Pomodoro." She told the waiter and then took a sip of her wine and hummed. It was delicious.

He smiled at her. "Good choice. I'm going with the Au Poivre." He said and the waiter left the table.

"Have you had a good time being here?" He asked grabbing her hand from across the table.

She smiled and squeezed his hand "Yes, I have. Your mom is very sweet and it's beautiful here."

"I'm glad. I didn't want you to be miserable." Olivia smirked and shook her head.

"How on earth would I have been miserable?" She said.

He laughed thinking of the previous night. "Touche. This morning wasn't very amazing though."

"Oh that? I think you handled it quite well. You looked sexy getting all worked up like that." She winked at him.

After their meals arrived, they ate and talked about random things. Olivia reached over with her fork and stole a piece of asparagus off of Damien's plate.

He in return, reached over and wound pasta around his fork. "Mmm that is so good.." He said. He cut a piece of his steak and held it up to her. "Taste this."

She took the offered bite and moaned slightly. "Oh my god, that is possibly the best piece of steak I have ever had."

He laughed and gave her another bite.

After his plate was cleared and a little more than half of Olivia's pasta was gone, they finished off a Cannoli each and they were both stuffed.

Olivia finished off her glass of wine and excused herself to the restroom.

As Damien was paying the bill, a guy walked up and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey man, never thought I would see you step foot back here. Where the hell have you been?"

Damien looked up and laughed. He got up and said "I live in New York now, have for a couple of years now. I haven't seen you in forever."

"Man, I know. That's good though, that seems like a great place for photography...I assume that's still what you're doing?" The guy asked.

"Yea, I have my own studio. I have to say, I'm doing pretty good." Damien said smiling.

The guy looked at the table. "You here with someone? A girl?"

Damien smiled "Yea, my girlfriend. She came down with me." He said and looked up to see Olivia returning. "There she is."

The guy turned around as Olivia approached. "A girl? No, no my friend. You are here with a very beautiful woman." He said smiling and taking Olivia's hand. "Hi, I'm Stephen. The only friend of Damien's who didn't flirt with his girls. Although, I might just start tonight." He said laughing.

Olivia blushed and smiled up at Damien who was smiling back. "Hey, I'm Olivia. Nice to meet you." She said to Stephen.

He smiled and said "Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone. It was good seeing you, we will have to keep in touch."

They said their goodbyes and Damien led Olivia out to the car. "I'm sooo stuffed. I just want to get out of this dress and put on something comfy."

"That can be arranged, my love." He kissed her cheek and shut her door.

* * *

After they arrived at Margaret's house, they walked in and saw that Margaret was still out. They headed straight for the bedroom and Damien helped Olivia out of her dress. When she was standing in her bra and panties, he went and grabbed her a tank top and said "Just wear this to bed."

She nodded and smiled up at him. While he stripped down to his boxer briefs, she took off her bra and put on the gray tank top. They went to brush their teeth and Olivia wiped the make up off of her face. When they were through, he led them to the bed and they crawled in.

Damien wrapped his arms around her and said "I love you."

Olivia kissed him lovingly and said "I love you too."

The next afternoon, Margaret decided they should grill out, since Olivia and Damien would be leaving the next night.

Damien took control of the grill and Margaret and Olivia drank wine and made the salad. Margaret had also made a Watergate Salad on graham cracker crust, which Olivia had never even heard of. To her it looked like a gooey mess, but Margaret said it was one of Damien's favorite's.

Once the wine was flowing, the small talk between Margaret and Olivia came natural.

"So, do you have family in New York?" Margaret asked her, munching on a Wheat Thin.

Olivia took a sip of wine before answering. "Uh..no. It's just me."

Margaret nodded and then said "So they live somewhere else?"

"No...it's really just me. I have a half brother, but...it's complicated." Olivia said watching as Damien flipped the bbq'd chicken he was grilling. "My mother died a few years ago...I just have a very complicated family life...or lack there of."

Margaret placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder "I'm sorry. I know all about a complicated family. With or without a family, you seem to be doing quite well for yourself though." She said giving her a warm smile.

Olivia nodded her thanks and grabbed a broken Wheat Thin from the plate, dipping it in cream cheese before popping it in her mouth. She looked over at Damien and he was looking at her smiling. He waved goofily at her with the tongs in his hand.

"My son seems to really like you." Margaret said turning her attention to Damien. "It's different than the rest of the girls he has met while in New York. They never lasted long and I could always tell he was unhappy when we chatted."

Olivia looked down at the sand between her toes as Margaret continued.

"He had a huge goofy grin on his face when he told me about you though." She said smiling.

Olivia laughed. "He had a goofy grin on his face when I met him." she took another wheat thin and said "I hope I make him happy."

"Oh dear, you do. A mother can usually tell when her child is happy. He has a light in his eyes that didn't exist the day he left here." Damien started bringing the food over and Margaret said "I just ask two things of you. The first is, take care of my son and let him take care of you. The second, give me some grand babies, at least one. I don't care if you're married of not, just as long as it's before I die." She said winking before getting up and heading inside.

Olivia choked on a wheat thin and blushed. When Damien walked up to her he said "What's wrong?"

She just shook her head and finished off her wine, following him inside.

After dinner, they relaxed in the living room in front of the tv for a few hours watching a marathon of Saturday Night Live.

Margaret said goodnight after a while and excused herself to her room.

Damien got up and fixed a plate of Watergate pie and came and sat down next to Olivia on the couch.

"That stuff looks so weird." Olivia said laughing at the way it jiggled on the plate.

He took a big bite and said "It's sooo good though." He got a small bite on his fork and held it out for her. She made a face at him and ate it.

She had to admit, it was pretty yummy. Nothing she expected it to taste like. "That is really good..." She said laughing.

"See, I told you." He gave her another bite before finishing it up. He put the plate down and wrapped his arm around her. "So...what did you and my mom talk about earlier?"

"Just stuff..I doubt you really want to know." She said laying her head down on his shoulder.

He shook his head "It was about me, I'm sure..." He kissed her forehead.

"Of course...she just basically said that I better take care of you." Olivia mumbled into his neck. She was really buzzed, full and tired.

"Mmhmmm." he flipped the channels on the tv and said "We go home tomorrow night."

"I know...I actually miss work. It's so beautiful here and quiet, but...the city is my home." She said as she rubbed her thumb over his hip.

"Mine to, I met you there." He said and kissed her head.

Olivia was falling asleep and so Damien turned off the tv and scooped her up, carrying her to the bedroom. Olivia stumbled out of her clothes and pulled on one of Damien's shirts. When they climbed into bed, Olivia mumbled a "Goodnight" and fell asleep.

Damien looked down at her and smiled. "I love you Olivia Benson. Goodnight and sweet dreams."


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh, there will definitely be babies haha! I just meant I didn't know how to go about it.**

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. I didn't think I would have this many readers because it wasn't E/O lol  
**

**Also I plan on working on the next chapter tomorrow after work. Hopefully I won't have anything to do after.  
**

**Thanks so much!  
**

Olivia and Damien had everything packed up and were relaxing on the beach with Margaret and one of her neighbors.

Olivia sent Elliot a text to see how everything was going.

"_**Hey, how has work been?"**_

_** Liv**_

"_**Ah, you didn't forget about me! Lol! Work has been...well, work. We've solved some cases. Emily and David are doing good. Turns out the mother was a crack head and they are now in a foster home, just them. Their foster parents aren't able to have kids and just having a dog wasn't enough. They are already in love with the kids. I think they will adopt them eventually."**_

_** Elliot**_

She broke out into a smile. She was so happy for them...they stole her heart when she first met them.

"_**That's great! I'm so happy for them, and no, I didn't forget about you! I'm on vacation!"**_

_** Liv**_

"What are you smiling about?" Damien said as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Remember that case that I said really got to me? Well, the two kids involved are now in a good foster home with a husband, wife and dog. I'm so happy for them." she said smiling at him.

"_**Yea, yea. Rub it in. I'm gonna go though, because I have to get back to WORK lol! I'll see you soon partner. Hope you've had fun."**_

_** Elliot**_

Damien kissed the side of her head and said "That's great!"

"Mmhm!" She said smiling. "Can we go make a burger now? I'm hungry!"

Damien laughed and stood up grabbing her hand. "Yes, darling. I made them extra special for you!"

* * *

After everyone was full, it was time for Olivia and Damien to start heading out.

He grabbed their bags and took them out to the car.

"I'm so glad you came Olivia." Margaret said giving her a big hug. "You're a great woman and I like knowing that Damien has someone like you in New York."

"I'm glad I came too, it was so nice meeting you. I'll try and take care of Damien for you!" Olivia smiled returning the hug.

Margaret smiled "Oh, I'm sure you can handle him and he will definitely take care of you. I taught him how to treat a lady."

Damien walked back inside and said "Ahh my favorite ladies." He wrapped his arms around a both of them. When Olivia pulled away he wrapped both arms around Margaret and said "I'll miss you mom!"

"Don't be a stranger and call me and let me know you landed safely." Margaret said walking them to the car.

They said their final goodbyes and got in the car to head to the airport. "I'll miss the beach." Olivia said looking out to the waves one last time.

"Yea me too, but I miss the city." He said grabbing her hand.

* * *

The flight was long and the stewardess wasn't making anything better. She flirted the whole time with Damien and it pissed Olivia off.

She would walk by and offer Damien a drink or snack, but never once offered Olivia anything. Finally Olivia had gotten fed up with her horrible flirting and when she came by and offered Damien a drink, Olivia interrupted her and said "Um, excuse me, yea me. I'll take a glass of moscato, thanks." and gave her smile that said "Bitch, walk away."

Finally after walking into her apartment, she collapsed on the couch and stretched her legs out on the coffee table.

Damien collapsed beside her and said "What do you say I order Chinese and you go and take a bath?"

She leaned on his shoulder smiling "I love the way you think."

She headed to the bathroom while Damien ordered. While her bath water was running, she poured in some bubble bath, dimmed the lights and climbed in.

Damien peaked his head in soon after and said "It will be about 45 minutes."

"Mmm, come and relax with me." she said with her eyes half closed.

He smiled and walked in and started taking off his clothes. She eyed him up and down appreciatively, admiring his beauty.

She leaned up and let him climb in behind her, then leaned back against him and felt him relax.

"This feels good." He said wrapping his arms around her and resting them on her stomach.

She lightly scratched her nails up and down his legs. "Mhmm."

"I liked the way you handled the stewardess earlier. It was sexy." He said grinning.

Olivia groaned "Oh my god, don't remind me. I just couldn't believe she was blatantly flirting with you right in front of me. I guess she just didn't think someone like me could be with someone like you."

"Oh hush, none of that. I'm sure I'm not the only one she was flirting with and I'm pretty sure I saw a tattoo on her neck that said 'Carl'. Besides, I'm beyond happy with where I am." He said as he drew circles around her belly button.

"I'm happy too." She said tilting her hear so she could look him in the eyes. "I really do love you, Damien."

He smiled at her and kissed her on the head. "I really do love you, Olivia. You are one of the best things that has happened to me."

They relaxed for a little while longer before getting out. The food arrived soon and they sat down at the table and made their plates.

"So did you have a good time meeting my mom?" He said as he put spoonfuls of fried rice on his plate.

Olivia smiled "Yes, your mother is a great woman. She told me the recipe for her Watergate salad. Just the way you like it."

"Ahh, now you will be making that for me all the time." He said laughing. "What else did she tell you?"

Olivia raised her eyebrow and said "What do you mean?"

"You know. What did she say to you yesterday? You turned white as a ghost."

Olivia didn't want to talk to him about that. "I told you. She just said to take care of you."

"Ohh and that is why you paled and choked on your cracker?" He said, not buying it.

She took a deep breath and said "You are so persistent. She asked two things of me. One, take care of you and allow you to take care of me. And...well just know you asked me to tell you. She told me to give her grandchildren..."

He sat there for a moment and that made her nervous, but all of a sudden he burst out laughing.

"Why were you so scared to tell me that?" He said laughing

"Uh..I don't know. Your mother talked to me about it? That might would freak some guys out." She said taking a bite of chicken.

He shook his head and smiled. "Not me. I already told you I would like a family one day."

"Yea, so would I. She just took me by surprise. I mean.. I wasn't expecting her to say that." she said laughing.

"My mom is not one to be shy." He said taking a sip of beer. "I'd say we are very good in the baby making department though, wouldn't you?"

Olivia smirked and shook her head. "You are such a guy." She finished her egg roll and said "You're right though. We are very good in that department."

She smirked at him and stood up to put their plates in the trash.

Damien stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "I think you would be even more beautiful as a mother." He said kissing her nose.

She smiled at him and kissed his lips. "Why thank you. You would make a very handsome daddy!"

He smiled and steered her to her bedroom. "Lets go to bed, love."

"I'm kind of excited about going back to work tomorrow." Olivia said as she finished brushing her teeth and climbed in to bed.

"Me too, except I don't know what my schedule is. I haven't talked to Stephanie in a while." He said as he cuddled up next to Olivia.

"Good." She said smiling. "She likes you too much."

"She didn't have a chance two years ago and she doesn't have one now." He said "So you don't have to worry."

Olivia yawned and said "Oh I'm not worried. I would just arrest her if she tried anything."

"Mmm that is a great picture." He said laughing. He kissed on the lips and said "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too!" Olivia said as she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next day as Olivia walked into the squad room, she felt refreshed and ready to start the day.

"Ah look who it is, my long lost partner." Elliot said smirking from where he was making his coffee.

"Oh hush, I'm the best partner you have ever had! How much trouble have you gotten into since I've been gone?" She asked smiling as he rolled his eyes.

"Man, this dude has annoyed the hell out of me since you've been gone. How do you control him? He made a punk piss his pants." Fin said shaking his head. "I'm glad you're back baby girl."

Olivia laughed and said "I'm glad to be back, I missed this."

Just then Munch walked in with Donuts and smiled when he saw Olivia. "Well, hello there Liv. I'm glad you're back. It's hard being the only pretty person in this squad."

"How was your trip? Did you meet the mothers approval?" Elliot said as he put a cup of coffee in front of her.

She smiled and took a sip. "Yes, I think I did."

"When is my invitation coming?" Munch said as he ate doughnut.

"Invitation to what?" She said

He smiled "To the wedding of course."

She busted out laughing and said "Woahhh, woah. Not anytime soon, I'm sure."

"I'm just messing with you. It's nice to see you happy." He said handing her a jelly filled doughnut.

Cragen walked in and said "Sorry to break up the happy reunion guys, but there is work to be done."


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG the ending to tonight episode! Holy shit, Olivia haha! She lied to Cragen! Anyways, I tried to hurry and write this because I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging for days at a time lol! Hope you enjoy!  
**

It had been quite a hectic day at the 1-6, but nothing they weren't used to. As they were finishing up paperwork, Elliot spoke up. "So, you have any plans tonight?"

Olivia shook her head and said "No, just a quite night. I think I might go over to Damien's, but we don't have anything planned. Why?"

"Well, Kathy and I were thinking about cooking out tonight. The kids are out of school tomorrow for a teacher work day. You and Damien are welcome to come if you want. The kids would love to see you and I would have a guy to hang out with. Eli and Dickie are cool dudes, but I can't have a beer with them." He said laughing.

Olivia smiled "I'll talk to Damien about it. I'm sure he would love to! What time?"

"We will be out of here soon. You come around 7?" He asked.

"That sounds fine. I'll call him." She said as she pulled out her phone.

He answered after the 2nd ring with a "Hello darling!"

She smiled and Elliot walked to Cragen's office. She whispered back "Hello darling. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good, framing some portraits for the studio, how about you?" He replied

"I'm finishing up some paperwork. Elliot invited us over for a cookout tonight. Would you like to go?" She asked.

"That sounds good, I can swing by and pick you up after I leave here." He said.

"Ok! Well I'll let you get back to work. I'll see you later. I love you." She whispered. She wasn't ashamed, but the guys always picked on her and it was still new.

She heard him laugh and whisper back, "I love you too, gorgeous."

After she hung up she, she finished up her paperwork and Elliot gave her a lift to her apartment.

Walking to her closet she picked out a dark purple scoop neck sweater and dark skinnies since it was supposed to get cool that night. After she showered, she dressed and put on her make up. Deciding to leave her hair curly, she put in a little curling cream and was done.

She had just finished putting on her shoes when there was a knock at the door. She grabbed her things and opened the door expecting to see Damien, but was taken by surprise when she saw Dean Porter.

The smile that had been on her face faded. "Uh..Dean? What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Olivia. I can see that you weren't expecting me." He said smiling.

She shook her head. "Um, no actually I wasn't."

"I was in the area and thought, why not stop by and see you. You look good. Going somewhere?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

She nodded and said "Yea, I am."

"Oh, well my timing has always been bad. Maybe we can get.." before he could finish Damien stepped off the elevator and headed her way.

"Hey.." She said cutting Dean off. Damien put his arm around her waist and Olivia couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness. "Dean this is my boyfriend, Damien."

Damien held his hand out and shook Deans hand. "Nice to meet you." He said and then looked to Olivia "You ready, love?"

'If he only knew how much his Jealousy was turning her on..' she though and then nodded at him.

She pulled her door shut and locked it then turned to Dean. "We are going to head out." she linked her arm with Damien's and then said "Take care, Dean." and Damien led them to the elevator.

When the doors closed Damien asked "Who was that?"

Olivia smiled up at him and said "A tiny part of my past. We talked, but he wasn't ready to be in a relationship and I didn't want to be 'just another woman' so when he left, I dropped it and that was that."

He wrapped his arms around her and said "And now I'm assuming he remembered what a total idiot he was and thought he would come back...well his loss, my gain." He leaned down and kissed her as the doors opened and led her to the car.

When they pulled into Elliot's driveway and got out of the car, Eli came running out of the house yelling "Livie, Livie".

Olivia laughed and bent down on one knee and scooped him up as he ran into her arms. "Hey buddy! Gosh, you are getting big!"

He giggled and said "I'm a big boy now and I eat my veggies!"

"You are a big boy, I remember when you were an itty bitty baby!" She said. She looked at Damien and said "Do you see that guy right there? That is my friend, Damien. He is pretty cool."

He looked at Damien and then whispered in Olivia's ear. "I'm still your favorite boy right?"

Olivia laughed and squeezed him "Yes, you most definitely are!"

That made Eli smile and he turned to Damien and said "Hi, I'm Eli! Are you Livie's boyfriend?"

"Uh..Hey Eli. Yes... I am." Damien said looking at Olivia not knowing if he should have said that.

Eli stared at him with a serious look on his face. "Ok...You seem nice."

The door to the house opened and Kathy walked outside "Hey guys, come inside!"

They walked inside and Kathy said "Hey guys, glad you came. The drinks are in the fridge. Damien, Elliot is out back setting up the fire pit if you want to help."

He smiled and nodded "Thanks." He gave Olivia a kiss and grabbed a beer before heading outside.

Olivia put Eli down and he scampered upstairs.

"So, how are things with Damien?" Kathy asked as she headed to the kitchen retrieving two wine glasses.

"Things are...amazing." Olivia said with a smile on her face.

Kathy handed her a glass of wine and smiled. "I'm so happy for you. He even makes Elliot happy." She laughing as they looked out the window and saw Damien and Elliot laughing as they lit the fire pit.

"Who are y'all talking about? Olivia's boyfriend? Where is he?" Maureen said as walked into the kitchen.

Olivia looked up "He is outside with your dad. Doing guy things."

She walked to the sink and looked out the window. "Oh my god, Liv. He is sooo hot!" She said laughing. "Is this a joke? Did you bring him for me?"

Olivia choked on her wine and Kathy busted out laughing "No honey, Olivia lucked out and got her self a young hottie."

"You guys are horrible!" she said shaking her head. "Where is everyone else?"

"Dickie went to a friends house and Kathleen is upstairs on the phone gossiping with her friends." Maureen said grabbing a soda.

Elliot and Damien came walking in smirking "So, Olivia. Damien tells me Dean came by your apartment?"

Olivia sighed and put her head in her hands. She knew how Elliot felt about Dean. "Yes. He did."

Damien walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh come on. I had to ask about him. It was nice to hear I'm not the only one creeped out by him. FBI? Really, love?" he said laughing.

"Yea, yea! Rub it in!" She said pinching his side.

"The fire and the food is ready guys! Maureen, would you go and grab Eli and Kathleen?" Elliot asked, grabbing another beer.

She nodded and headed upstairs.

After they ate, the kids piled around the fire and started roasting marshmallows. Eli had taken a liking to Damien and had pulled him along to help.

Olivia was sitting back in a lounge chair watching him interact with the kids. It made her happy to know that he was as passionate about children as she was and he was so good with them.

Kathy sat down beside her and broke her from her trance. "Eli really likes him."

"Yea, he is good with kids." Olivia said smiling.

"Does he want kids..I mean have you talked about it?" She asked as she took a sip of her wine.

Olivia nodded. "Is that too fast? It seems like it is. Talking about children. It just feels so natural. For both of us. God, I don't know. Sometimes it just feels so surreal. Like I will wake up and be alone again." She ran her hands over her face.

"Olivia, if it feels natural..then it most likely is. I see how he looks at you, how he acts. He is a great guy and you deserve it." Kathy said.

Damien got up and started walking towards them. "Yea, I guess you're right." She said smiling.

He gave them both a Skewer with marshmallows on them "Here you go ladies."

Kathy laughed "Thank you!" She took a bite of one and said "I'm going to go see if Elliot wants some."

After she walked away Damien leaned in and said "Are you not going to offer me any?"

Olivia smiled and pulled off a sticky piece of fluff and held it out to him. He took the bite and sucked off the stickiness from her fingers. Olivia could have sworn she saw desire dancing in his eyes and it wasn't the fire.

"You better behave yourself, sir." She said smirking at him.

"Oh, you just wait." He laughed and got up heading back to the fire pit.

About an hour later, Olivia and Damien told everyone goodbye as Kathy and Elliot was getting the kids ready for bed.

When they walked into his apartment, Damien locked the door and pulled her too him. He kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She clutched his shirt in her hands, pulling him closer.

When he pulled away he smirked and said "I've been waiting to do that all night."

"Well, please. Continue." She smiled wickedly at him and pulled him towards his bedroom.

She pulled his shirt off and pushed him back on the bed and a laugh escaped him. "Someone is eager."

She trailed her finger down his chest and said "Are you complaining? We can stop..."

He smirked "Oh no, I'm not complaining, but I do believe I started this.." he said and covered her lips with his.

His hands slid up under her shirt and he broke this kiss long enough to pull her shirt up over her head. Olivia gripped his hair in her fingers as he kissed his way down her neck to her chest. He pushed her breast together with his hands and looked her in the eyes "Have I ever told you how much I love your body?"

Damien reached his arms around her and unhooked her bra, slipping it off and covering her left nipple with his mouth. Small moans escaped her and he continued his decent, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down her legs. Her panties came next and Olivia knew he could tell how turned on she was.

He kissed her knees, parting her legs and slowly kissing his way to where he knew she wanted him most. Without a warning, his mouth was on her and all of the air left her lungs. He knew just what to do to drive her over the edge and she loved him for it.

He traced his tongue along her lips until he met her bundle of nerves and flicked his tongue across it. Olivia panted out his name and he in return applied more pressure, sucking and licking just where she liked.

When she felt the fire building in her belly, she thrust her hips into his face and stole a glance at him. She was met with his bright green eyes, full of sex and desire. He gripped her hips in his hands, elevating her off the bed so he had a better angle and Olivia's eyes rolled back into her head.

"Please.." She moaned. The need for a release was over whelming and Damien could tell. He sucked on her clit hard and flicked his tongue over it once before she gripped his head with her thighs and shuttered with release.

She felt him kiss her sensitive clit before he got completely off the bed. She was too overwhelmed with her release to open her eyes. After a few seconds she felt the bed dip and she opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her. She knew he was naked when she felt his rigid length on her thigh.

"You're so beautiful when you come." He said and placed a kiss on her lips. "you're always beautiful."

Olivia smiled at him and rolled over until she was laying on top of him. "I love you." She said and kissed his chest. She circled her tongue around his nipple, loving how it made him catch his breath. Her fingers played with the light hair that was sprinkled across his chest. She could feel his hardness hot at her entrance and she slowly slid her body down his until he was completely buried inside of her.

Her hands pushed on his chest for support and she slowly rocked her body against his in a rhythm that made them both breathless. Damien reached up and cupped her face in his hands bringing her lips down to his in a passionate kiss, before sliding them down her back letting his fingers trace her spine.

Olivia picked up her pace, grinding her hips into his in a circular motion. She knew he liked it when she did that because he always gripped her hips tightly and leaned his head back whispering her name, which turned her on even more. The way he said her name in a fit of passion was so sexy and she moved faster above him working for the release she knew they both craved. She sat up straighter and slid her hands over his stomach. She could tell he was close by the way his muscles were contracting.

Leaning down, she rocked against him hard and fast and her orgasm hit her the same way. Damien moaned out her name once more and she felt the familiar hotness shoot inside of her, before he wrapped his arms tightly around her until they both caught their breath.

When she finally lifted her head off of his chest and looked at him with her sleepily sated eyes, he opened his and smiled. He pulled the covers up around them and cuddled up to her. She heard him whisper, "I love you. Goodnight, beautiful." before they both fell asleep because they were too tired to do anything else.


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing. Enjoy.**

About four weeks later, Olivia and Damien were woken up by a loud banging on the door. Olivia jumped up and grabbed a robe before going to answer it.

As she looked through the peep hole, she saw it was Elliot and opened it up with an annoyed and sleepy look on her face. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Um, your phone is off and we got called in on a case. Go and get dressed... and hurry." He said walking to sit on her sofa.

She groaned and stomped off to her bedroom.

Damien was sitting on the edge of the bed stretching when she walked back in. "Who was it?"

"Elliot. We got called in on a case, I have to go. So much for a lazy day.." She said pulling out a pair of dress slacks and a sweater. She felt like she didn't sleep at all, when in truth, she didn't. They had stayed up rather late making love all night. Thankfully they had showered before bed so she was at least work presentable.

As she got dressed, Damien went into the kitchen passing Elliot on the way. "Morning." He had been staying at Olivia's more because it was easier for her when she was called in. They still stayed at his place occasionally.

Elliot looked up and waved. "Hey, sorry to wake you up, but work calls."

"It's ok, I guess I can go get some work done at the studio." He said putting a tea K-cup in the Keurig.

Just as it finished brewing, Olivia came walking out pulling on her leather jacket. Damien handed her the tumbler full of tea. She took a sip and smiled. "Mmm, thank you." She said leaning up to kiss him.

Elliot got up and started walking to the door. "I'll meet you at the elevator. Bye D."

"Bye." He said and wrapped his arms around Olivia giving her a big hug. "Be safe at work. I'm going to go by my apartment and change. I think I'll go to the studio some today."

"Okay. I'll see you whenever I get to come home." She leaned up and kissed him once more. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you later." He said walking her out.

On the way to the crime scene, Olivia felt a little sick and just sipped on her tea hoping it would help.

When they arrived, a uni filled them in on what happened. "A young woman was raped and stabbed repeatedly in the chest. The blood trail leads from the door to the living room carpet and her purse is spilled out at the door. We think she was attacked while coming home."

As they got off the elevator and walked to the door Olivia could smell the blood and her stomach churned. She took a deep breath and tried to shake it off, but as they got closer the churning got worse.

"Are you okay, Liv?" Elliot asked looking at her.

She put on a smile and said "Yea, I'm good."

He eyed her for a minute and then continued walking in. She pushed her nausea away and walked into the apartment.

Melinda was hovering over the body and looked up as they walked in. "Whoever it was, they weren't too bright. They took the time to use a condom, but must have dropped it on the way out." She said holding up a bag with a used condom inside.

"They checked the security tapes?" Elliot asked.

The uni nodded and said "They are working on that now."

"Have them sent to the precinct, will ya?" He looked at Olivia again and noticed she was staring at the floor.

"Sure thing." The uni said.

Elliot started to walk out and Olivia followed. As they reached the car she climbed in and leaned her head back. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked looking at her.

Just him asking that made her nausea worse. "Yea..." Just as the words left her mouth, she felt her stomach roll and quickly opened the door to empty what little she had in her stomach. Elliot was instantly at her side of the car and grabbed her hair out of the way.

When she was finished he gave her a napkin and she wiped her mouth and leaned back in the seat. "So do you want to answer that question again?" He asked getting in the car and driving to the precinct. "I know it wasn't the crime scene."

"I don't know, just getting sick or something." She said closing her eyes.

He grinned "Yea, that's what they all say."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked him, annoyed.

He shook his head, that stupid grin never leaving his face. "Nothing. Like you said, it's probably just a bug."

She felt her phone buzz and looked to see a text from Damien.

_**I wish we could have stayed in bed.**_

_** Damien**_

She smiled and typed back.

_**Me too, my day would be so much better.**_

_** Liv**_

* * *

When they got to the precinct, Olivia just wanted to brush her teeth and get some water.

As they walked in the squad room, she headed to the cribs to brush her teeth. When she got to the sink, she became nauseous again and put her things down and ran to the stall.

Just as she finished throwing up, she heard someone come in. It was Elliot and he was holding a bottle of water. "Maybe you should go home, Liv."

She shook her head and brushed her teeth, after she rinsed she turned around and took the water he offered. "I'm fine."

"No you're not, obviously." He shook his head. "You are so stubborn, at least go see Melinda. She can check and see if you have a fever or something."

"No, not right now. I just want to go sit down and work." She said taking a sip. "Thanks though."

As they walked down stairs, they saw a face they hadn't seen in a while. "Casey!" Olivia yelled.

Casey looked up and smiled. "Olivia!" She said mocking her.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever." Olivia said giving her a hug.

"Well, I was just telling the guys that you will be putting up with me for a while." She said grinning.

"We prefer you...sometimes." Elliot said laughing.

Olivia sat down feeling nauseous again. "Liv, go home. You can't get any work done if you keep throwing up." Elliot said causing everyone to look at her.

"You sick, Liv?" Casey asked rubbing her shoulder.

Olivia shook her head and Cragen came out. "Cap, Liv is throwing up and needs to go home."

Cragen looked at Olivia and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bug or something." She said taking a sip of water. "I'm fine."

"Well if it's a bug, then you don't need to be here spreading it around. Go home. I need you on your feet, you keep the guys in check." He said grabbing a cup of coffee.

Casey grabbed her things. "Come on, I'll go with you. I don't officially start until tomorrow. I was just bored."

Olivia groaned slightly and grabbed her purse. "You're a traitor Elliot. I'll never forgive you."

He smirked at her. "I'll miss you too, Partner."

* * *

Olivia and Casey grabbed some food on the way to her apartment. Chicken noodle soup for Olivia and a Chicken Cesar salad for Casey.

As they walked in Olivia's apartment, they sat down on her sofa and started eating. Casey turned around to grab her drink off of the table beside her and saw a photo of Olivia and Damien. It was from a week ago at Elliot and Kathy's for Eli's birthday. Damien had brought his camera and eventually, Maureen had taken it from him and started to take pictures.

Olivia loved that photo. The adults had started to play a couples potato sack race and Maureen had taken a photo of them. They were in full on laughter hopping at different times which made them laugh even harder until they fell.

"Who is that!?" Casey said pointing at the photo. "He is gorgeous."

Olivia laughed. "His name is Damien."

Casey looked around the apartment and saw a pair of mens running shoes at the door and a jacket handing on the coat wrack that was obviously too big for Olivia.

"Does he live here? Is he here now?" She asked putting her salad down. She had been gone a long time and this was juicy information she was finding out.

Olivia shook her head. "No and no. He just stays here...a lot." She said smiling. "He is at work though."

"About time you found yourself a man. And damn he is sexy." She said laughing and looked at the picture again. When she turned around again, Olivia was running to her room.

Casey could hear her throwing up and walked in a gave her a cold washcloth. "Olivia, are you sure it's bug? I mean...you don't think you could be pregnant?"

Olivia leaned against the wall and was quiet. She had pushed that thought away earlier today, but it was a possibility. She was a few days late, but she took her birth control religiously. She knew it wasn't one hundred percent and there is always a possibility. "I don't know." She finally whispered.

Her phone started ringing and Casey saw that she made no effort of getting up so she went to grab it. She saw the name 'Kathy' flashing across and answered it.

"Hey, this is Casey..is this Elliot's wife?" She asked.

"Uh..yea I am. Casey from work right? Is Olivia alright? Elliot told me she was sick. I am on my way over now." Kathy said worried.

"Yea, she is sick. Umm...do you think you could stop at the pharmacy and grab something?" Casey said whispering.

"Sure, what do you need?" Kathy asked.

Casey was quiet for a moment and then said "A pregnancy test..."

Now it was Kathy's turn to be silent. "Oh..ok. Yea. I'll be there soon."

Olivia came walking out just as Casey was putting her phone back down. "Who was that?" She asked.

"Kathy. She is on her way over to check on you. People must really love you." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Olivia smiled and then sighed. Too many things were going through her mind. 'What if she was pregnant. Was it the right time? Was she ready to be a mother? What about Damien...sure he had said he wanted to have a family with her, but what if he had changed his mind.'

"Olivia stop. Stop over thinking it. You will worry yourself to death." Casey said squeezing her shoulders. "It will be okay. You could just have a virus."

They finished their food just as Kathy knocked on the door. Olivia let her in. "Hey Kathy, you didn't have to come all the way over here. I'll be fine."

"Nonsense. What are friends for?" Kathy said smiling and put down her things. "I uh, brought some things. They might help you..."

Olivia looked in the bag and saw some different teas and two boxes that made her stomach drop. She looked at Casey and then to Kathy.

"Don't be mad, but you need to do it." Casey said putting her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

They stood in silence for several minutes until they were interrupted by the door opening.

**A small cliffhanger lol :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm not going to say it's been awhile because that is obvious :P Things have been hectic, but I've found myself missing writing and wanted to start back. This chapter is short and not that great and I apologize, but it's had me stuck and I just need to get back in the flow. I'm not sure where I want this to go anymore, it's been so long. Hopefully I'll find a path for it.**

All three women watched as Damien walked in and slipped his shoes off. When he turned around, a slightly shocked expression came over his face.

"Oh...hey." He said and a shy smile appeared on his face.

"Hey, I got off early...I wasn't feeling well. I'm sorry I didn't let you know." Olivia said with a small smile on her face.

Damien walked over to them and sat his bags on the counter. "It's okay, love. Are you sick?"

"I'm gonna go...I'm sure I need to prep for tomorrow. I'll talk to you later, Liv. Let me know if you need anything." Casey said and gave her a hug.

"Me too. The kids will be home soon. Call me later?" Kathy said squeezing her shoulder.

Olivia nodded and looked to Damien. "I'm fine. I'm going to walk them out." She said and gave him a kiss before walking Kathy and Casey to the elevators.

When the elevator came, Casey said "Let us know..."

"I will. I'll talk to you guys later." She said and told them goodbye and headed back inside.

After she locked the door, she turned around and saw Damien standing near the bag that Kathy had brought.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He said with a blank face.

She cleared her throat and walked over to him grabbing the bag. "Well, I don't know. I haven't used them yet."

"So, you think you might be? Right? Or else you wouldn't have them." He said lightly grabbing her arm to keep her from walking away.

She looked at the ground and then up to his face. "I don't know...maybe."

He stared at her for a few minutes and then he abruptly pulled her to him in a tight hug.

Olivia was startled at first, but then sank into his embrace letting go of the breath she had been holding.

"Why were you scared to tell me?" He mumbled into her hair.

"I wasn't..." She started to say, but was cut off.

Damien looked in her eyes and said "Yes, you were. You don't have to be scared to tell me things. Even something like this. I love you and I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She stared at the ground for a second before speaking. "I felt sick this morning when we got to the crime scene. Me getting sick at a crime scene is almost impossible. I thought I was just coming down with something until Elliot hinted at me that I could be pregnant. Then Casey mentioned it too and I realized that I could be. The pill isn't 100%."

"So lets find out!" He said lifting her chin and smiling at her.

Olivia finally looked him deeply in the eyes and realized that he wasn't mad or freaked out. He was still standing there and that was a good sign. She smiled back and leaned up for a kiss before heading to the bathroom with the bag that could decide part of their future!

**Again, sorry it's so short. I just have to get back into the groove :)**

**Review and if you have ideas, feel free to tell me!**


End file.
